La bestia de Nerima
by Las Arpias de Nerima
Summary: Y mientras me lamentaba, me incline sobre ti para besarte. El dolor del esfuerzo hizo que me quejara pero ignorando mi condición, te bese con extrema dulzura. Sellando nuestro matrimonio, convirtiéndote en mi esposa -Tranquila... mi amor, duerme... esto es solo una pesadilla... todo estará bien cuando despiertes (Fic para el grupo de Facebook Ranma Oficial y Fanfics de Ranma 1/2)
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Advertencia: Ooc, No final feliz, Terror, Gore**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **PROLOGO**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **.**

 **Narra Genma:**

Mi cabeza… ¿Qué era ese dolor punzante que no dejaba de arremeter contra mi?

Con ese dolor aun taladrando en mi cabeza, note como tenia algo atorado dentro de mi boca, dicha cosa me quemaba como un carbón ardiendo pero al intentar escupirla, me di cuenta de que me era imposible... Era mi propia lengua. Estaba hinchada de manera grotesca y parecía estar a carne viva.

Alarmado por mi descubrimiento, abrí los ojos de golpe, mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. No veía absolutamente nada y sentía todo mi cuerpo sudar a pesar de que la noche era fresca. Horrorizado por la penumbra y el intenso sabor metálico de la sangre que inundaba mi boca, evitándome hablar, gritar e incluso pasar saliva por miedo a atragantarme, intente levantarme de golpe.

Obligándome a reaccionar de la sorpresa inicial para salir de allí.

Sin embargo, un insoportable dolor expandiéndose a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo me detuvo. Dolor que se concentraba con mas fuerza en mis manos.

"¿Terror? Tu no sabes lo que es el terror"

Aquellas palabras resonaban con fuerza dentro de mi mente. Primero, habían comenzado como un sutil murmullo dentro de mi cabeza, lejano, distante... casi temeroso, pero con forme habían pasado los segundos, aquella voz había tomado mas fuerza. Convirtiéndose en un grito desgarrador lleno de furia, cercano, peligroso y amenazante.

Aquella voz, la conocía... Aquella voz era la de...

Una luz me cegó entonces y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, mis ojos veían luces intermitentes y dolían por el repentino cambio. Cuando finalmente logre ser capaz de ver, pude darme cuenta de en donde me encontraba.

Estaba dentro del Dojo Tendo.

Mis manos estaban estacadas directamente al suelo por dos enormes clavos de concreto, mientras que mis pies, permanecían fijos a la madera gracias a dos gruesas sogas que los sujetaban con demasiada fuerza, obstruyendo mi circulación y lastimándome. Dicha soga también rodeaba mi cuello y cada que intentaba moverme hacia que me faltara el aire.

¿Que demonios estaba pasando? Ahora entendía por que no había podido moverme momentos antes, pero mi cerebro todavía no lograba comprender la situación. ¿Que estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por que estaba de aquella forma? ¿Donde estaban todos? ¿Quien me había hecho eso y por que? ¡Nada tenia sentido!

Sintiendo el terror alojarse dentro de mi cuerpo con mas intensidad, solo era capaz de escuchar los potentes latidos de mi corazon.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien, por favor ayúdeme!" gritaba dentro de mi cabeza al ser incapaz de hacerlo con mi boca. Intentando recordar con desesperación algo de lo que me había ocurrido antes de mi espantoso despertar.

Lo ultimo que había hecho era beber una deliciosa y humeante taza de te frente al estanque, mientras sentía la refrescante brisa del atardecer golpeando mi piel, intentando calmar mis nervios alterados gracias a la fuerte discusión que había tenido con todos en la mañana. Varias horas antes del medio día.

Sin embargo, algo extraño había ocurrido después. Mi paz se había visto eclipsada por el ruido de algo caer a mis espaldas, y al girar... Nada, todo se había vuelto obscuro.

¿Alguien me había golpeado? ¡Imposible! Incluso tomándome desprevenido sabia que no seria suficiente para dejarme inconsciente. Ya era viejo y lo sabia, pero aun gozaba de mucha fuerza, habilidad y resistencia. Pero entonces... ¿Que me había ocurrido?

De la nada, a mi mente llego un nuevo recuerdo. El te que me había dado amablemente Kasumi sabia demasiado dulce. ¿Acaso tendría algo el te? ¿Algún sedante, alguna poción venenosa? ¿Alguna hierba o algún hechizo? Definitivamente debía tener algo, era como si la miel se esforzara por disfrazar algún otro sabor pero... ¿Kasumi?

Pensar en Kasumi siendo capaz de dañarme a mi o a cualquier otra persona, me parecía incluso mas imposible que ser atacado por alguien.

Forzado a tragar saliva sentí como el dolor de mi lengua crecía, era como su hubiese bebido un litro de agua hirviendo.

¡Dios, que agonía! ¡Yo no quería morir así, no estaba dispuesto a morir así!

"Tengo que escapar, tengo que salir de aquí" repetía en mi mente como un mantra sagrado. Dándome ánimos para no rendirme y luchar, agradeciendo que de alguna manera mi captor no hubiese clavado también mis pies al suelo.

Desesperado, intente mover las piernas pero me fue imposible por las sogas. El terrible hormigueo de mis pies se hizo presente de nuevo y el aire se volvió mas sofocante a mi alrededor ante la imagen en mi cabeza de como debían lucir. Era perfectamente capaz de imaginarlos hinchados al doble de su tamaño y de un anormal color azulado.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi desesperación creció en la misma proporción que seguía descendiendo mi temperatura corporal en las zonas afectadas. El frió era insoportable y entre mas intentaba moverme, mas agotadas estaban mis piernas. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover los dedos de mis pies.

Pronto, el ruido de unos pasos detuvo mis pensamientos. Acobardado no sabia si detenerme y hacerme el muerto, o tratar de gritar y hacer el mayor ruido posible para ser encontrado, pues bien, aquella persona podría ser mi salvador... O mi verdugo.

Pronto los pasos que aquella persona desconocida se detuvieron, pero yo aun podía sentir su presencia mirándome. Sentía el poder de sus ojos sobre mi, quemándome y estremeciéndome, acabando con la escasa cordura que intentaba mantener.

Fuera quien fuera, la duda inicial desapareció y ahora estaba convencido de que aquel intruso debía ser el responsable de mi estado.Y tenia sentido, pues alguien había encendido la luz al escuchar el primero de mis adoloridos gemidos.

Por primera vez, caí en cuenta de que anteriormente había logrado ver mis manos e identificar el Dojo, pero mis ojos no habían vagado por todo el lugar. Ademas, ese ruido, ese ruido venia del mismo interior de la habitación, de los rincones mas escondidos.

De haberlo sabido antes, de haber sido consciente de su obscura presencia... Tal vez en ningún momento me habría movido. Quizá con el tiempo mi captor se habría fastidiado y se habría ido, o simplemente me hubiese obligado a abrir los ojos de una forma peor. Torturándome hasta el cansancio.

El sonido de aquellos pasos volvió y poco después, la luz se apago de nuevo.

El palpitar de mi corazon estaba matándome, sonaba dentro de mis oídos y lo sentía dentro de mi garganta. Cerrando los ojos intente respirar sin hacer ruido, tratando inútilmente de calmarme pues aquel sonido que salia de mis fosas nasales se asemejaba mas al de un tren de carga. Angustiado me convencí de que tenia que controlarme y estar alerta pero entre mas me lo repetía, entre mas lo intentaba... Todo empeoraba.

¡Era imposible! El terror que inundaba cada poro de mi cuerpo evitaba que lograra tranquilizarme. Tenia miedo, estaba aterrorizado, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y muriendo de agonía... Sentía como era consumido por el miedo a morir, ¡No quería morir! No aun, no así...

Desesperado me obligue a contener la respiración, intentando imaginarme en la comodidad de mi futon, arropado calidamente por las sabanas y rodeado por los delicados brazos de mi esposa. Escuchando su tranquila respiración y percibiendo aquel delicioso aroma que desde siempre, me había cautivado. Al sumergirme por completo dentro de esa fantasía, mi cuerpo se relajo y mi respiración se calmo poco a poco.

¡Oh, Nodoka! Como extrañaba sentir el calor de sus brazos rodeándome y escuchar la dulzura de su voz. Recordando su brillante sonrisa, por escasos segundos... Realmente sentí que todo aquello era una cruel pesadilla. Realmente sentí que podría despertar si me lo proponía.

El silencio se volvió consolador. ¡Que segundos tan maravillosos!... Que segundos mas preciosos.

Hasta que de pronto...

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía violentamente y mis ojos, al igual que mis dientes se apretaban con fuerza, reaccionando por impulso al desagradable sonido de un objeto metálico raspándose contra las paredes. Aproximándose lentamente junto con aquellos pasos hacia mi ubicación, obligándome a salir de mi dulce fantasía para volver a la cruda realidad.

Inmediatamente mi corazon volvió a palpitar con incontenible furia, como si quisiera salir huyendo del interior de mi pecho. La tortura de aquel sonido estaba haciendo que mis ojos se cristalizaran e Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna por la condición de mi lengua, deje escapar un gemido de angustia. Un gemido que rogaba se detuviera.

Finalmente, el sonido se detuvo sobre mi cabeza... Pero rápidamente fue sustituido por un monstruoso gruñido que logro producirme terror, un terror tan abrasador que lograba descomponer las facciones de mi rostro y hacerme consiente del llanto incontrolable que botaba de mis ojos, cayendo dentro de mis oídos.

Entre la penumbra de la obscuridad, mis ojos buscaron al responsable, aun cuando verlo era lo que menos deseaba. Logrando a penas vislumbrar una imponente sombra.

Rápidamente volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando protegerme pues sabia que si los mantenía abiertos mi vida corría mas peligro. No me convenía reconocerlo, no quería reconocerlo. Sin embargo, aquella sombra, aquella silueta la conocía... Se parecía mucho a la de...

Con pavor escuche lo que me pareció ser una risa, y después sentí su presencia desplazarse hasta uno de mis costados. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable al sentir el peso de su cuerpo cuando tomo asiento sobre mi abdomen. Las gotas de sudor caían de mi frente y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, desesperadas por librarse de aquellas ataduras.

¡Tenia que soltarme, tenia que escapar! De no lograrlo, estando así... Aquella sádica bestia de la obscuridad podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Pero era imposible huir, no podía moverme, no podía negarme a nada de lo que me hiciera. ¡Estaba atrapado!

Pronto sentí el congelado filo de aquel cuchillo que había escuchado momentos antes. Rozando mi piel de forma pausada, calmada y amenazante. Acelerando los latidos de mi corazon hasta lograr hacerme sentir enfermo.

Sin previo aviso, sentí el cuchillo enterrarse demasiado cerca de mi ojo y solté un alarido de dolor y miedo. ¡Oh que agonía! Pero si pensaba que aquello era insoportable, aquel monstruo me hizo darme cuenta de mi gran error, cuando de forma pasmada, comenzó a mover el cuchillo. Cortando alrededor de mis ojos y posteriormente, de mis oídos, pasando por el cuello hasta la mandíbula y al llegar allí, cortando alrededor de la línea de la mandíbula en ambos lados, para así finalmente separar la piel de mi boca.

¡No, Dios por favor, no! ¿Por que? ¿Por que me hacia todo esto? ¡Esto era una pesadilla! ¡Yo no estaba allí, estaba dormido en mi futon con Nodoka! ¡Tenia que estarlo, eso no estaba pasando! Y mientras mi mente gritaba desgarradora-mente, mi cabeza se aplastaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, buscando inútilmente alejarme de aquel espantoso dolor que seguía consumiéndome.

Cuando termino de arrancar mi piel, una estruendosa risa me hizo identificar aquella voz mientras el llanto que salia de mis ojos aun cerrados ardía mas que nunca, quemado como un camino de lava sobre mi carne ya carente de piel... ¡No, no, no! Todo aquello... ¡Tenia que ser un error! ¡Una pesadilla, un delirio! ¡No, no podía ser verdad! ¡Esto no estaba pasando, yo no estaba allí! Y esa risa... Esa risa no podía ser de quien pensaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, deseosos de observar el rostro de mi verdugo. Añorando hacerme ver que mis oídos estaban equivocados. Sin embargo... No era así.

La escalofriante escena de aquella criatura despiadada con una sonrisa retorcida que me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, dichosos y con destellos acerados, satisfechos y maravillados... Me dejo helado.

Mis oídos y mis ojos no habían mentido. Aquel monstruo era...

Un grito salio de mi boca mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, la respiración me fallaba y el corazon golpeaba histérico dentro de mi pecho. Y no solo por verificar mis sospechas, si no por lograr ver gracias a la escasa cercanía, incluso a pesar de la obscuridad, como mi verdugo sostenía en una de sus manos manchadas de sangre el cuchillo y en la otra, la piel de mi rostro. Parecía una mascara grotesca sin resistencia que goteaba sangre gracias al poco cuidado con el que había hecho los cortes y con el que la había separado de mi carne. Arrancándola de manera brutal.

"¿Por que? ¿Por que me haces esto? " gritaba en mi interior. Llorando desconsolado al sentir como después de ponerme de vuelta aquella mascara, pero al revés... Continuaba usando su cuchillo para desprenderme de mi propia piel.

Cortando sin timidez y raspando aquel filoso objeto ya totalmente bañado en sangre. Haciéndolo tan despacio y con tanta presión que lo único que me hacia desear era perder la consciencia. Retirando pieza por pieza la piel de mis brazos, piernas y abdomen. Ayudándose con hábiles movimientos y fuerza desmedida en las secciones mas difíciles, para desunir alguna parte que estuviera muy adherida a mi carne.

Una vez termino, mi cuerpo se hallaba impregnado de un dolor tan intenso, tan envolvente que era incapaz de localizarlo. Estaba en todas partes; en mi interior, en la superficie. El dolor alcanzaba todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Luego, justo cuando creía que ya no podía aguantarlo un instante más, me sentía invadido por un cálido entumecimiento, un elixir mágico que corría por mis venas... Estaba comenzando a morir.

Pero aquella bestia no quería eso, no quería que mi muerte llegara aun.

Con sus garras comenzó a rascar violentamente mi abdomen, obligándome a gritar mientras parecía poner todo su empeño en hacer un hueco en mi estomago. Y desgraciadamente, lograndolo. Consiguiendo introducir sus grandes extremidades y sacar mis intestinos rosados llenos de mi sangre aun caliente. Con alegría mi verdugo jugo con mis órganos, sacándolos y lanzando algunos pedazos al cielo. Disfrutando de ensuciarse y ver mi agonía.

Mientras que yo...sentía un dolor aun mas agonizante acompañado de un terrible frió que cada vez se acrecentaba mas. Poco a poco cerré mis ojos pesadamente y ya no pude moverme. Siendo aquella escena y aquellos ojos llenos de dicha por mi torturada condición, lo ultimo que observe antes de partir.

 **.**

 **Narra Ranma:**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

No estoy muy seguro de si fue a causa de mis propios sueños o a causa del escándalo que se escuchaba fuera de mi habitación, pero sin importarme mucho aclarar el motivo, me senté sobre mi futon mirando la puerta.

Los escandalosos gritos y el poco discreto llanto de alguien llenaba todo el exterior de la casa.

Aquello me alarmo casi al instante. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Sonaba como algo muy malo. Nervioso y con un extraño temor alojándose dentro de mi pecho, me levante y abrí la puerta. Dubitativo camine siguiendo el desgarrador ruido de quien pronto reconocí, era mi madre.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunte preocupado ante la extraña escena que veían mis ojos.

Todos palidecieron ante mi presencia y mi madre, soltándose del abrazo que Soun le daba con los ojos plagados de lagrimas, se lanzo a mis brazos.

La intensidad de su dolor me hizo abrazarla contra mi pecho, estrujarla con calidez y protección, incluso cuando no sabia ni cual era el motivo de su desesperado estado.

-¿Que ocurre? -insistí mas alarmado que antes pero nadie respondió.

Mis ojos vagaron entre los presentes, notando como la expresión funesta estaba incluso en el rostro de Hapossai. Esa inusual seriedad en al anciano rápidamente me dejo claro la gravedad del asunto y desesperado busque a la única persona que sentía, no me fallaría en responder.

Akane... Incluso tu estabas tan pálida como una hoja de papel y tus hipnóticos ojos color chocolate, aquellos en los que tanto adoraba perderme, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. Al encadenar tu mirada con la mía temblaste con tanta fuerza que temí que fueras a desmayarte y supe que no podrías decirme lo que tanto buscaba.

Así que sin esperar alguna explicación mis ojos vieron por primera vez la puerta del Dojo abierta, desprendiendo un aura obscura que de alguna manera me atraía como un poderoso imán.

¡Oh, Akane! En vano fueron tus intentos por detenerme, ni tus ruegos ni tu poderosa fuerza pudieron evitarme entrar... Y como hubiese deseado haberte escuchado, haber parado antes de ver el motivo de tus lagrimas.

Al entrar, lo único que pude hacer fue pegar un grito y apartándome tambaleante del grotesco espectáculo que mis cristalinos ojos veían, me tape la boca con ambas manos a pesar de seguir teniendo arcadas.

Frente a mi, estaba el cuerpo destrozado de Genma... Mi padre.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron tus brazos Akane, rodeándome en un pobre intento por consolarme mientras un amargo y silencioso llanto cubría mi rostro.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Y con esto, termina mi pobre intento de hacer "Terror gore" xD**

 **Si alguien aquí a llegado a leer dos de mis One-shots (Cosa que dudo :v) uno llamado "La única" y el otro "Toma mi mano" sabrán que no es la primera vez que intento hacer "Terror" pero al igual que antes, siento que no me ha quedado del todo bien. Eso si, es la primera vez que hago un gore.**

 **De todo corazon, espero que les guste mi aporte y que no fuera un desastre. O si no, que al menos los entretenga un rato.**

 **Ahora si, les explico de que va todo esto:**

 **Este proyecto esta hecho para el grupo de Facebook "Ranma Oficial" y "Fanfics de Ranma 1/2" en colaboración con un grupo de Fickers que yo personalmente admiro mucho por su gran talento, y se que seguramente muchos las conocerán: A. Redfox, Maryviza, Hanna-chan95, AkaneSaotome4 y JanneST.**

 **La idea de escribir un Fanfic juntas para celebrar Halloween con ustedes, se le ocurrió a A. Redfox y todas estamos muy ilusionadas, esperamos que les guste la historia pues le hemos puesto mucho cariño y dedicación. En cada capitulo procuramos dejar nuestro pequeño toque especial.**

 **La historia se actualizara todos los días hasta llegar a su final. Cada capitulo esta escrito por una autora diferente, y cada autora cuenta con dos capítulos en total.**

 **Nuevamente, espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia hecha por "Las arpías de Nerima" xD El siguiente capitulo sera escrito por la maravillosa A. Redfox**

 **También** **si gustan unirse al grupo de Facebook nos harían muy felices. ¡Vamos, que seguro se divertirán!**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma 1/2 ni sus personajes me pertenecen hago esto sin fines de lucro**

 **Recuerden que contiene lenguaje y escenas para mayores de 18 años si eres susceptible a eso, lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **La Bestia de Nerima**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Hijo**

 **Por A. Redfox**

* * *

Happosai:

—Bien, bien, hoy me fue muy bien, con eso de la tal bestia todo mundo se encierra en sus casas y dejan estas valiosas prendas a mi disposición, las puedo hurtar sin que nadie me diga nada, aunque debería protegerlas, no está de más, mañana las lavare y planchare para guardarlas en mi precioso baúl.

Estaba muy contento porque logre recolectar una gran cantidad de prendas. Las tangas de encaje eran mis favoritas. Lo bueno fue que temprano había comprado ese detergente para prendas delicadas con ese delicioso aroma a flores, me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo, así que baje a la cocina por unos bocadillos que habían sobrado de la cena y abrí una de mis valiosas botellas de sake para noches especiales, de todos modos también estaba triste por la muerte de Genma, porque aunque nadie lo creyera me afecto mucho verlo en ese estado, pero fue su culpa por inútil, estaba demasiado gordo y era un bueno para nada, aunque… era como mi hijo y mi deber era protegerlo y ¿dónde estaba yo? Claro, ¡coleccionando prendas!, ¿me arrepiento?, claro que me arrepiento pero esto es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba, por eso hoy beberé a su honor, cerré bien la puerta de mi habitación y la ventana también por si algún chismoso se pasaba por aquí.

Saqué un par de vasitos y una vieja fotografía de Genma y yo, la acomode en un cojín el más mullidito que tenía, era mi favorito pero hoy el seria mi invitado y le ofrecería lo mejor.

Bebimos y hablamos por un buen rato, le dije todo lo que debí decirle cuando estuvo en vida y que no hice…

—Genma mi hijo, eras el más estúpido de los dos…pero valiente y con agallas hasta para criar solo a tu hijo y convertirlo en el mejor exponente de artes marciales, debo decir que a veces pienso que me supera, pero luego recuerdo que soy Happosai el mejor, el más fuerte, el invencible… te extrañare mucho hijo mío…

Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por mis ojos... las limpie rápidamente con una tanga de encaje color rojo, bebí y comí todo en memoria de mi discípulo.

—Ahora es mi deber proteger a tu esposa y terminar el entrenamiento de tu hijo, aunque también es estúpido igual que tu, los Saotome son todos estúpidos por genética seguramente— le dije a la foto señalando con mi dedo mientras le daba una calada a mi tabaco.

—…Y como Ranma es tan inútil también debo proteger a Akane, esa niña tan preciosa no sé cómo pudieron comprometerla con él si yo soy un gran partido— dije inflando el pecho mientras seguía bebiendo —Yo el gran Happosai, casado con la linda y hermosa Akane, tendríamos hijos muy guapos como yo. Vamos Genma, no me mires así, claro que es una broma yo quiero a esas niñas como si fueran mis nietas, jamás podría pensar de ellas de esa manera abominable de algunos pervertidos locos que andan sueltos por ahí, como ese maldito bastardo que te asesino, pero te juro que vengare tu muerte mi querido hijo, lo juro, iré por mas sake que este ya se termino no te muevas de ahí ¿de acuerdo?

Saqué otra botella…y otra…y otra…y otra, la habitación se lleno de ese embriagante olor a tabaco y alcohol combinado con el dulce aroma de mis prendas recién lavadas, me sentía tan relajado tan tranquilo, que me acosté a un lado de Genma, bueno de su foto, sentía la calidez de la manta con la que me había cubierto y así me quede dormido, el reloj marcaba las dos menos veinte de la madrugada, ojala Kasumi prepare un buen desayuno mañana, lo voy a necesitar, y así el sueño me venció…

Entre sueños desperté lentamente, sentía una presencia en el lugar, siglos de entrenamiento dan sus ventajas para estar alertas en todo momento, pero no podía moverme, mis brazos y piernas estaban paralizadas por algo, sentía frio en mis manos y pies demasiado, como si estuviera al aire libre pero cuando logre enfocar mi vista seguía en mi habitación, sin embargo ya no estaba donde me había quedado, ahora todo daba vueltas, mire la foto de Genma que seguía en su lugar pero estaba llena de ¿sangre? me di cuenta que estaba colgado de cabeza, de la lámpara del techo. Aplique fuerza en mi amarre el que lo hizo era todo un profesional, la habitación estaba oscura, podía sentir la presencia de esa maldita cosa rondarme, acechándome desde el fondo de la habitación en el lugar más oscuro, tenía un aura maligna lo sentía en mis huesos era maldad pura era la bestia estaba seguro de ello… gruñía y jadeaba en el oscuro rincón mientras el suave tatami crujía bajo sus pies.

—Así que has venido para tratar de acabar conmigo pedazo de mierda—Sonreí socarrón— seguro que no sabes quién soy, tu no puedes hacer nada contra mí, seguro eres un maldito adefesio debilucho— todo se quedo en silencio, concentre mi energía e hice explotar la soga que me sujetaba, caí de espaldas en el suelo, el alcohol sin duda había hecho estragos en mi cuerpo, no podía ponerme de pie, sentía mucho dolor en mis pies, de pronto una fuerte y veloz ráfaga de viento paso a mi costado dañándome el hombro, el dolor era espantoso profundo como si cientos de dagas se clavaran en mi carne sujete mi hombro pero por alguna extraña razón no podía mover mis dedos, todo estaba muy oscuro, nuevamente eleve mi aura necesitaba un poco de visión, esa maldita cosa me atacaba cada tanto y yo no sabía de dónde vendría su siguiente ataque, concentre toda mi energía a pesar del dolor insoportable hasta que mi cuerpo se cubrió de luz, fue cuando me di cuenta porque no podía mover mis dedos y es que yo… ya no tenía manos, me las había cortado y también los pies aun así luche, luche con todas mis fuerzas

—Yo soy Happosai el invencible, a mi ningún maldito monstruo de mierda me va a matar— otro ataque contra mi esta vez fue más devastador directo a mi cuello, sentí como algo se enredaba en mi cuello rápidamente con los muñones ensangrentados trate de quitarme lo que ese maldito había puesto en mi cuello, era un sostén azul pastel que había obtenido recientemente, eso me hizo enfurecer —¡Nadie se mete con mi colección estúpido animal!

Utilice la técnica para hacerme gigante pero el muy bastardo sabia donde atacarme para impedir mi transformación y así lo hizo, me atacó una y otra y otra vez, siempre ocultándose en las sombras, después de cada ataque cada vez mi cuerpo estaba mas mallugado y mierda, no podía lanzar ni una bomba, ni ninguna clase de poder porque para todo requería de mis manos, aun así luche con los muñones, lograba obtener energía de mi cuerpo y lanzar ataques contra él, uno de ellos le dio directo en el muslo y logre que cayera, los gruñidos cesaron y me arrastre como un gusano hasta llegar a encender la luz de la habitación, pero la bombilla estaba inservible, me arrastre del otro lado y encendí la lámpara de lectura mientras ideaba un plan para matarlo, salió de entre las sombras caminando en sus cuatro extremidades no le había hecho ni un rasguño a pesar de que lo había intentado me paralice de miedo… si, el gran Happosai sintió miedo por primer vez en su vida, su mirada estaba llena de maldad, de rencor, de odio , yo sabía que ya no podía enfrentarme a esa bestia, era demasiado fuerte me quede quieto, me olisqueo y chasqueo la lengua me dio con sus garras arrancándome el brazo izquierdo luego de un salto llego a mi preciado baúl y lentamente lo abrió sacando toda mi colección a una velocidad impresionante, todas las prendas cayeron a mi alrededor hasta que dio con una, las más valiosas de todas, unas inocentes bragas con puntos azules eran de ella… las olisqueo y me miró, su cuerpo se erizo, me gruño, abrió la boca mostrándome todos y cada uno de sus filosos dientes fue por mí, me sujeto con su boca y me arrastro azotándome en el tatami una y otra y otra vez, a este punto yo ya no tenía fuerza ni energía, puso mi cabeza en la orilla del baúl y azoto la tapa una y otra y otra vez contra mi cráneo, chorros de sangre se esparcían por doquier, mi colección estaba llena de sangre pero no acabaría conmigo, aun podía luchar, inútilmente me sacudí para que me soltara y cada que lo hacía enterraba sus garras en mi carne, me arranco una pierna de un mordisco y grite, me dio un fuerte zarpazo en la cara arrancándome de paso los labios y parte de mi ya escasa dentadura, caí de espaldas, la sangre brotaba por todas mis heridas, me sonrió con esa cara deformada por el resentimiento, la habitación ahora olía a sangre a muerte mezclada con olor a suavizante de telas de todas mis prendas esparcidas en el lugar, con sus garras tomo un buen tanto de bragas y las coloco junto a mí , luego me tumbo de espaldas y de otro zarpazo abrió mi boca y ese montoncito de bragas las metió en mi boca de un rápido movimiento empujándolas todas al mismo tiempo al interior, hasta mi garganta, una a una las empujaba con violencia hasta que mi boca se lleno de ellas y el entonces el oxigeno ya no llegaba a mis pulmones, comencé a convulsionar a tratar de sacármelas con el muñón de mi brazo derecho y me arranco el brazo de otro mordisco me retorcí ya no podía más la bestia se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a limpiar su cara con sus patas mientras con su lengua enjuagaba sus garras llenas de sangre, lo mire suplicante un par de lagrimas nuevamente resbalaron por mis mejillas y esta vez ya no podía hacerlas desaparecer, se fundieron en mi enjuta piel de viejo senil, perdóname Genma aunque hubiera querido nunca habría podido vengar tu muerte, con dificultad y ante la atenta mirada de ese monstruo me arrastre un poco hasta llegar donde la foto de Genma me gire sobre mi cuerpo para quedar frente a la imagen ya casi borrada por la sangre, ya te alcanzo hijo mío, el frió se apodero de mi cuerpo mientras seguía observando a Genma y esa bestia limpiaba su cuerpo, fue ahí donde perdí el conocimiento ya no sentiría más dolor….

* * *

Akane:

—Me levante de mi cama eran apenas las ocho en punto de la mañana del quinto domingo de octubre, el cambio de horario siempre me había hecho sentir muy agotada y me levantaba un poco más tarde que de costumbre además que mi hermana Kasumi nos daba unas gotas para dormir después de lo que había pasado con el tío… había pasado una noche placida estaba descansada así que me levante para darme un baño fue cuando escuche el grito desgarrador de mi hermana mayor en pijama Salí corriendo de mi habitación y vi a Nabiki, papá y Kasumi al fondo del pasillo frente a la habitación del maestro, mi boca se puso reseca como si ya supiera de ante mano lo que iba a encontrarme ahí , mi padre estaba blanco como una hoja de papel, tal cual como cuando encontramos al tío en el dojo, cuando llegue al lugar mi padre cayó de rodillas y pude observar el interior de la habitación estaba lleno de sangre y prendas intimas el maestro estaba tirado con los ojos abiertos con expresión aterrorizada me abrace el torso me apreté tan fuerte que mis costillas protestaron pero sentía que si me soltaba me partiría a la mita, Kasumi estaba en shock y Nabiki la sostenía para que no se desmayara y yo lo único que pude hacer fue llamarle a la única persona que me protegería de todo y contra todo Ranma, Ranma,

—¡RANMA! —Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

Ranma:

La luz del sol se coló por la rendija de la cortina, mire el reloj y marcaba las ocho menos diez, me cubrí los ojos con el brazo para que no me diera la luz, y quizá piscar otro rato mas de sueño que me hacía mucha falta, la cabeza me dolía como si tuviera resaca y es que desde lo de papá no había podido dormir bien, todo el tiempo estaba alerta a excepción de esa noche a sugerencia de Akane me tome las gotas para dormir que le daba Kasumi al resto de la familia, me sentía muy relajado pero mi estomago gruño de hambre estaba por levantarme cuando escuche el grito de Akane, sin dudarlo me levante de un salto y salí tan veloz como la luz encontré a todos al fondo del pasillo Akane estaba de rodillas viendo hacia la nada repitiendo mi nombre, rápidamente mi instinto de protección se encendió como alarma y la tome en brazos pegándola a mi cuerpo.

Vi como los demás estaban en la misma situación que ella así que la coloque detrás de mi sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi torso y se aferraba con fuerza hacia mí, ella sabía que yo la protegería siempre, me adentre a la habitación del maestro y lo que vi dentro lo llevare grabado en la memoria para siempre, me volví hacia Akane y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo cubriendo su hermosa cara en mi pecho acaricie su suave cabello ella se aferro tan fuerte a mí que pude sentir un ligero dolor en mi interior pero estaba bien, así la quería, aferrada a mí, que nunca se alejara de mi, sentí como lloraba de terror.

—Tranquila, yo te voy a proteger siempre, a ti nadie te hará daño lo juro Akane – le dije bajito junto a su oído para que me escuchara con atención, ella afirmo con la cabeza y me abrazo con más fuerza, la saque del lugar y Nabiki se llevo a Kasumi, el único que se negó a irse fue el tío Soun quien se quedo arrodillado junto a su maestro.

Lleve a Akane a su habitación y me asegure que la ventana estuviera firmemente cerrada antes de que ella se sentara en la orilla de su cama.

—Escúchame bien Akane, te juro por la memoria de mi padre y el maestro que encontrare a esa maldita bestia y acabare con ella, a ti nadie te hará daño nunca, eso te lo prometo —acaricie su mejilla con las ásperas yemas de mis dedos.

—Ranma, debemos encontrarlo, saber quién es y acabar con esa cosa, yo siempre estaré a tu lado en esto yo también quiero protegerte, tengo miedo, estoy aterrada, el maestro era el ser más poderoso que conocíamos y mira lo que le pasó, Ay Ranma, tengo tanto miedo

—Ella cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y se soltó a llorar, yo me arrodille frente a ella.

—Tranquila Akane, yo me encargare de esto ¿de acuerdo?

—Y yo estaré contigo.

—No eso jamás, esto es mi responsabilidad, tu eres mi responsabilidad, mi deber es protegerte tu solo preocúpate por estar a salvo aquí en casa junto a tus hermanas ¿de acuerdo?

—No Ranma, mi deber como tu prometida es protegerte también a ti, así que no me hagas a un lado.

—No seas tonta, entiende que yo soy más fuerte que tu y si… si te ocurriera algo, nunca me lo perdonaría porque tu… eres lo más importante para mí.

—Ranma… es que yo no…

—¿Qué Akane?, ¿acaso no me crees? De que otra manera debo demostrarte que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

—Es que yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, tengo miedo – ella me abrazo mi cabeza quedo entre el hueco de su cuello y su mandíbula y fue una reacción instantánea darle un pequeño beso en el hombro, ella se tensó pero me regreso el beso en la cabeza.

No necesitábamos mas palabras, solo juntos podríamos resolver el misterio de la bestia, y protegernos los dos y al resto de las familias, solo juntos lo lograríamos.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Jelousukiiiii, como están?, les gustó?, bueno debo admitir que me costo bastante encontrar la manera de derrotar a Happosai pero aquí tienen el resultado, que espero haya sido de su total agrado, aun nos quedan mas capítulos de esta enigmática historia el día de mañana le toca subir su capítulo a una autora que a pesar de ser nueva en esto es muy muy buena su nombre Es **AkaneSaotome4** y creanme sus capítulos quedaron de lujo, por favor no se olviden de dejar su review todas se los agradeceremos, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Escrito por: AkaneSaotome4**

 **Hermanos Kuno**

* * *

Narra Tatewaki Kuno:

Estaba meditando tranquilamente en la habitación con las posesiones más valiosas que alguien podía tener... esa diosa salvaje con su corta melena y sus ojos marrones hipnotizantes y la representación del fuego mismo resaltado en una perfecta trenza...Kodachi estaba entrenando al mientras horneaba unas galletas también.

Estaba enfermo desde hacia dos o tres semanas...empecé con un resfrío y avanzó hasta dejarme en cama casi todo el día sin mucha fuerza.

No se sentía tensión alguna en el ambiente...no hasta que el sonido de un plato de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo irrumpió completamente mi concentración en aquellas bellas obras de arte. Dejé mi espada en mi habitación mientras salía de ella para ver la razón del escándalo... -¿¡Qué demonios éstas haciendo Kodachi!?- pregunté enojado llegando a la cocina puesto que había dado por terminada mi meditación. Al llegar sólo me encontré con los pedacitos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo acompañados por las galletas ya arruinadas ,que Kodachi horneaba continuamente.

-Kodachi...no estoy para juegos. ¡Mínimo podrías haber recogido éste desastre!- grité aún más fuerte - ¡Sólo mira éstos pedazos de cristal, tus galletas, tus pétalos negros y las gotas de sang...- no logré terminar la frase. Era bastante sangre y Kodachi pocas veces se cortaba estando en la cocina. Sí...estaba loca pero era mi hermana,mi hermana menor.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- pregunté buscándola con la mirada hacia el comedor. -¡Kodachi! Responde de una maldi...-

-¡Kuno!- al fin oí su voz sin ése toque empalagoso típico de ella.

-¡Vaya...te dignas a responder!- dije acercándome al estanque...de donde provenía su voz.

-¡Kuno!- volví a oírla pero ésta vez se le sumaron los sonidos de chapoteos deseperados.

-¡¿Qué tanto haces ?!- pregunté al momento en que deslizaba la puerta que daba al estanque. Fue demasiado rápido...no supe qué o quién era nuestro atacante... Sólo pude ver desde el suelo cómo el agua del estanque se tornaba de un rojo escarlata aún con los chapoteos producidos por mi hermana. Sentí un fuerte ardor en mi hombro izquierdo y parte de mi espalda. Al incorporarme noté la ropa que cubría esa zona de mi cuerpo desgarrada y empapada por la sangre producida por unos arañazos como los de el rostro Kodachi. Otro golpe...ésta vez sin arañazos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un hombre armado? No...un hombre normal no podría moverse tan rápido ¿Un tigre acaso? Una bestia...salvaje y veloz... La pérdida de sangre me estaba afectando un poco... Un golpe más, ahora sí con uno o dos arañazos. Más sangre... Otro...

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?- pregunté alterado mientras se me erizaba la piel al ver el estanque cubierto de sangre. Caí en cuenta de que aquella bestia sin compasión me "empujaba" de manera disimulada hacia el estanque donde yacía el inerte cuerpo de mi difunta hermana. De seguro el olor a sangre y la repentina aparición de Kodachi en el agua alteró al cocodrilo mascota.

Se acercó de nuevo pero ésta vez logré darle un golpe justo en la boca del estómago haciendo que se quedase quieto al fin...

Esa silueta me resultaba familiar a pesar de la dificultad que tenía para ver.

-Te conozco...yo...¡Yo te conozco infeliz!...- respiré agitado - la mataste ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?!- grité reprimiendo las lágrimas.

No necesitó de mucho para recuperarse para volver a correr tan veloz como la luz... para desplazarse como una serpiente asesina y sin compasión.

Tarde me di cuenta...de que no me esperaba una suerte distinta a la de mi hermana.

-Pero...¿porqué tú?- pregunté débilmente observando borrosamente mi sangre desparramada por el suelo mezclándose con los pétalos de las rosas negras de mi hermana.

Sentí su pie contra mi pecho empujándome al estanque... y así simplemente la presión se me fue... las lágrimas salieron.

Y supe que me iría con Kodachi...

* * *

Hola!

No es la primera vez que escribo un fancfic (en realidad es la segunda XDXDXD) pero sí es la primera vez que escribo con otras autoras  
Lamento que sea tan cortito pero es que para ésto del gore soy una torrrrrpe XD  
De todas maneras espero lo disfruten.

Paciencia para el siguiente cap. que lo ha escrito **Hanna-chan95**  
Valdrá la pena la espera...garantizado 100%

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro con motivo de entretener y bla bla bla... ya saben lo demas ;P**

Kasumi

La presencia de una "bestia asesina" que asecha la ciudad de nerima a conmocionado a los ciudadanos, en lo que va de la semana se han encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de por lo menos 5 victimas, el genero y la edad no parecen ser de importancia para este ser que ataca indistintamente.

las autoridades no están seguras si se trata de un asesino en serie o un raro animal ;ya que no a dejado huellas que puedan identificarse, por el momento no se a señalado a ningún sospechoso y toda la ciudad exige respuestas.

el jefe del departamento de seguridad nos a enviado un comunicado importante al respecto...

la mujer del canal de noticias se veía mas seria que de costumbre, era evidente que los terribles acontecimientos estremecían de miedo a todos en la ciudad, nunca en la historia de nerima se sucitaron sucesos tan escalofriantes.

Las imágenes en el televisor cambiaron para mostrar la declaración del jefe policías:

"solo podernos suplicar a los conciudadanos que tomen las medidas de seguridad necesarias, no salgan tan tarde por las noches, busquen ir acompañados y aseguren muy bien las entradas de sus hogares, hasta que sepamos con que nos enfrentamos, sera mejor que no escatimemos en precaución"— el pobre hombre asignado para hablar con la prensa, temblaba crispando las manos sobre el estrado ,encorvándose mas de la cuenta hacia el micrófono, con una evidente tensión imposible de contener

las imágenes cesaron para volver a la presentadora

son las 6 en punto hora del centro de nerima, volveremos después de estos mensajes...

— Cielos! No me habia fijado bien.. son las 6 !—exclame sorprendida, aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario.

—Nabiki... que te gustaria cenar?—espere un momento pero no escuche respuesta.

mi hermana lucia mas distraída que de costumbre, mirando fijamente al televisor con una papa frita suspendida a medio bocado, aun en shock, dado las impresiones de la ciudad sobre el atacante que asechaba y mataba sin piedad a todos nuestros allegados , sentí un escalofrió que recorrió mi espina al pensar en todo aquello.

—como puede ser que pienses en comer en momentos así?—contesto finalmente, luchando por sonar indiferente.

entiendo como se siente, la incertidumbre de no conocer al enemigo nos mantiene en tono de alerta constantemente preocupadas, temiendo por nuestra vida y por la de los demás.

—siempre debe haber comida caliente en la mesa para reconfortar aquel que lo necesite, mucho mas en momentos así — llevo mis manos hacia mi pecho y las siento frías..pues no estoy exenta de la angustia que envuelve a toda la familia, sin embargo es mi labor transmitir seguridad a los que me rodean. Tal ves no posea el poder para pelear y protegerlos a todos , pero mi instinto inmediato es cuidar de ellos... y esta es la forma en que puedo hacerlo.

Nabiki observa mi animo, y decide cooperar a pesar de su falta de apetito

—decuerdo, creo que un poco de oden nos vendrá bien a todos, recuerdas que mama siempre lo hacia cuando nos sentíamos mal?—

apenas lo sugiere mi mete se llena de recuerdos.

—es verdad! El oden siempre levanta el animo de las personas! —exclamo. Tratando de exprimirle a mi alma un poco de

alegría.

— bueno, estaré en mi habitación...— mi hermana se dispuso a subir de las escaleras arrastrando los pies y yo me dirijo a la cocina para buscar los ingredientes que necesito.. ordenando cada uno sobre la mesa

al hallarme sola, no puedo evitar pensar en como afrontaba mama los momentos difíciles, ... ..

cuando supimos que la enfermedad se la llevaría algún día de nuestro lado ; ella nunca abandono las labores domesticas por amor a nosotros ;era así nos transmitía la sensación de que pasara lo que pasara "todo iría bien...,"

nunca hizo mucho caso a las suplicas de papa por que descansara, pues ella sobrellevaba sus dolores al servir a los demas.

Desde su muerte , e llevado en el corazón este aprendizaje, y e tratado de emular su ejemplo con toda la fuerza que tengo..aun si el terror se hace presente y asecha como nunca por las calles de esta ciudad...

!tengo casi todos los ingredientes! Tan solo falta...

—! huevo!— recordé que se había terminado justo ayer, pues prepare homellets en el desayuno.

me asomo por la ventana para ver el cielo y al cerciorarme de su claridad, pienso que una visita rápida a la tienda de comestibles no hará daño a nadie...

creí que a lo mucho tardaría 15 minutos, nabiki estaría encerrada en su habitación y mi padre ayudaba a la tia nodoka con los arreglos funerarios de tio genma y el maestro.

Ni ranma y akane se encontraban en casa, empecinados con hallar alguna pista que los llevara a algún culpable.

Me acerque al perchero para tomar mi abrigo y bufanda, eche un ultimo vistazo al monedero para cerciorarme de tener la cantidad suficiente, entonces respire hondo para armarme de valor y abrir la puerta,

para mi sorpresa, este día de otoño es muy agradable, aun hay familias caminando por las calles. parece un día cualquiera, como si nada malvado estuviera suelto por ahí.

me relajo viendo a los niños jugar alrededor de sus madres que platican unas con otras,

respiro hondo el aire fresco que emana de los arboles y sus pocas hojas cobrizas se desprenden volando hacia un cielo naranjoso.

A pesar de todo hay belleza a mi alrededor.

/

"¿no es maravilloso el otoño!? "—pienso al salir apresurada, llevando varias bolsas a la vez entre mis manos; todas las frutas y verduras de temporada se encontraban a mitad de precio, con tan poca gente queriendo salir y aprovechar los descuentos me había asegurado toda la comida de la próxima semana.

Este ultimo pensamiento me hizo sentir culpabilidad, los motivos de este pequeño y placentero triunfo economizador tenia su amargo sabor, pero decidí pensar en el bienestar de los míos,Caminando animada mente por la acera..

al doblar una calle me detengo en seco

me había entusiasmado tanto que no repare en el tiempo empleado para las compras, una calle totalmente oscura y vacía alarmo mis sentidos...

de pronto mis pasos se volvieron lentos e inseguros, pues las luminarias aun no habían sido activadas,

¿quien necesita el cambio de horario? Si oscurecía tan temprano y sucedían cosas como estas... que una mujer caminara sola, temiendo por su vida,

¿como podía tratarse del mismo agradable paisaje de hace una hora? ... ni un alma rondaba por las banquetas... ni siquiera un solo movimiento de trafico... seguramente todos estarían en la seguridad de sus hogares acatando las sugerencias del noticiero.

Es horrible lo que le hace el paso del tiempo a un lugar que consideras hermoso... solo 60 minutos habían bastado para devolverle a nerima el alarmante aspecto de un escenario perfecto para una matanza...

el frio agudo me erizo la piel, mientras le echaba valor para seguir avanzando... nunca me había parecido que cocinar "oden" fuera una mala idea... hasta ahora. De pronto el huevo parecía un innecesario y absurdo ingrediente, por el que no valía la pena arriesgar el pescuezo .

Las luminarias por fin encendieron y suspire de alivio... aun así el pesado ambiente a mi alrededor seguía incomodando me sobremanera, mi cuerpo parecía estar en un estado constante de tensión ante el silencio sepulcral...

tan solo el viento resoplaba sobre la extencion de las aceras y sus calles, los arboles me parecían mas altos y tenebrosos con sus desnudas ramas retorcidas sin una sola hoja bailando en la gélida ventisca

una pesada sensación de estar siendo observaba me asalto...y pensé unos pocos segundos antes de armarme de valor y girar mi vista hacia mis espaldas...

NADA.

Me cuesta dar un trago amargo... ya que mi garganta esta seca por la ansiedad.

El hecho de que no pueda verlo no significa que no este ahi... al asecho...

quiero desterrar de mi mente cualquier idea irracional.. de todos modos, solo me falta una cuadra para llegar.

—MMMÑÑÑAAAAAAWWWWWWW!—

mi cuerpo pega un buen brinco cuando escucho el lastimero maullido de alguna gata en celo. Mi corazón late al mil por hora... varias gotas de frío sudor llenan mi frente; mi cara debe lucir verdaderamente pálida del susto que me a dado.

Presa del miedo, No pedo mas con la incertidumbre; así que aprovecho la adrenalina para echar a correr directo a casa, solo a unos eternos metros de distancia,

es cuando escucho un brutal trote salvaje tras de mi...

me a estado observando, ahora lo se... esperando el momento preciso para abalanzarse.

no busco reconocerlo...estoy desesperada, me concentro en llegar..

. mis pulmones arden de lo rapido que corro por mi vida.

Entonces siento desgarrar las ropas en mi espalda,— "NO ES UN HUMANO! "— pienso aterrada, no puede serlo, pues cualquiera que fueran sus mortíferas armas de acero, Punzantes como garras...logran engancharse en mi piel;al siguiente zarpaso.

La fuerza de su golpe me hace caer de bruces sobre el portal de mi propio hogar, donde soy atacada por esta clase de animal sediento de sangre, las bolsas con los comestibles caen conmigo, regando el contenido por todas partes.

una y otra vez sus fuertes golpes me atacan por la espalda, rompiendo mis costillas y mordiendo mi yugular. Entre constantes bramidos salvajes que se escuchan cerca de mi garganta , mientras lucho desesperadamente zafarme de su agarre.

La sangre gotea por mis costados, enredándose entre mis brazos

horrorizada, miro mis manos completamente rojas por el creciente charco de sangre sobre el piso de asfalto.

Me hace rodar de un tirón y grito por el dolor que produce mi espalda siendo lijada contra la rasposa calle,

protejo mi cara con los brazos, pues el poste de luz sobre nosotros deslumbra y enceguece mi visión

una fuerte presión sobre mi garganta corta mi respiración, de algún modo el animal juguetea bruscamente con mi bufanda, estirando sus extremos y estrangulandome el en acto, la terrible asfixia casi saca mis ojos de sus cuencas, y pasado el rato en jugueteos despiadados, su presión cede.

Dejando a mis cuerdas vocales tan destrozadas que ya no puedo gritar mas por ayuda, toso desesperada por tomar un poco de aire. Y expectoro sangre caliente, me doy cuenta que a desgarrado mi estomago, pues siento la viceras ser arrancadas de su lugar.

Todo son fluidos, todo es dolor, todo pasa tan rápido que nadie lo descubre...

solo me deja ahí.Cuando cree que soy demasiado aburrida por no luchar mas contra su ataque. destazada en la puerta de mi propio hogar

Como si se tratara de una especie de juego cazador-presa.

Soy un gorrión moribundo dejado a su suerte en plena calle...

Se que se a ido, por que su sobra ya no esta sobre mi. Y siento dolor por que... boi a morir...

de pronto los pensamientos mas importantes llegan a mi mente, mi padre, y hermanas...

que angustia siento al saber que las dejare... seguramente todos se pondrán muy tristes y la idea es inconcebible.

entonces recuerdo "el oden" y sonrió con nostalgia.

era un platillo delicioso que mama hacia cuando todos estabamos tristes... estoy segura que si logro cocinarlo y poner una sonrisa en mi rostro ellos se calmaran...y ... todo estara bien...

/

 **NABIKI TENDO**

un extraño olor llega a mi nariz.

—sera que akane esta cocinando?... por que no hay manera de que...—ni siquiera termino a oración... es descabellado pensar que kasumi prepare algo que huela así...

el tiempo se me a ido tratando de distraer mi mente, que solo piensa en muertes e inexplicables desapariciones... nunca me tomo muy enserio las noticias, pero esta vez. Todo es diferente.

Miro el reloj para darme cuenta que son casi las 8 de la noche...

—que extraño...—

Me asomo por la puerta de mi cuarto y los sonidos de mi hermana esmerándose en la cocina me confirman que la cena aun no esta lista, entonces el olor se concentra al dejar entrar los fétidos vapores a mi habitación...

asqueada, tapo mi nariz y bajo para saber que es lo que ocurre.

Pero nada me prepara para la horrible escena de la que soy testigo...

la cocina hecha un desastre por todas partes, rastros de sangre, y viceras marcando el camino hacia donde se encuentra mi hermana cocinando.

todo su tórax esta desgarrado.. y algunos huesos de sus costillas son visibles..su ropa esta hecha jirones..y .aun así... de algún modo inexplicable; aparenta esa calma habitual suya, con el sonido del cuchillo picando ingredientes, mientras las cazuelas hierven burbujeantes desbordando su contenido carmesí.

—k...kasumi?—musito incrédula;...aterrada.

Su moretoneado cuello tiembla al girar, mientras hace visible una horrible mordida a la altura de su yugular.

Su rostro totalmente salpicado de sangre voltea a verme amablemente mientras una dulce y apacible sonrisa se esboza en sus labios purpuras.

A pesar de que me mira, sigue cortando los ingredientes con la velocidad de un chef experimentado,

—ya casi esta la cena nabiki.— su voz sale ronca de su garganta. A continuación agrega vegetales y trozos de sus dedos al caldo , meneando con amor el guiso, para tomar un pequeño bocado con el cucharon y juzgar ella misma el sabor de su creación.

su mano cubre avergonzada su boca, manchandola de espesa sangre, parece que la sazon no es como ella esperaba...

—Ho!...—alcanza a decir con pesar, mientras lagrimas rojas se vierten por sus mejillas...—creo que me e pasado de sal— musita con tristeza antes de desvanecerse en el suelo, haciendo que la hoya hirviendo caiga estrepitosamente sobre si.. quemando los rastros de su piel. .

Aunque estoy perturbada me armo de valor para tomar a mi dulce hermana entre mis brazos sin importar que el caldo hirviendo también me queme a mi.

Ella no merecía esto... de todas las personas en nerima ¿por que tenia que ser una tan buena e inocente como ella?...me pregunto llorando de rabia e impotencia

—K...kasumi— lloro su nombre entre dientes.

—no te preocupes nabiki.. todo estará bien...—dice mesurada, imperturbable, cálida hasta la muerte.

—todo... va... ..a estar.—sus ojos se opacan, y su sonrisa se queda ahí, inmortalizada para siempre como el ultimo gesto de mi gentil hermana.

Una respiracion se escucha en la habitacion, y me percato de que cualquiera que fuese su atacante esta aqui.

mi flequillo esconde mi rostro descompuesto, nadie solo kasumi me a visto llorar y eso se va aquedar así, derrepente una fuerza me invade... cólera? Venganza? No puedo ponerle nombre aun, pero se que esa cosa no se ira limpia de aquí, dejo con suavidad el frío cuerpo de mi hermana mayor sobre el piso viscoso... y en mis manos tomo el cuchillo de acero inoxidable predilecto de kasumi.

El que corta todo de un ligero movimiento, su mango es ancho y su hoja infalible.

Me siento arder, en una llamarada que me cubre y transforma en otra versión de mi misma, mis ojos enloquecidos buscan una señal que me guíe a el.

Un chasquido se escucha por toda la casa y me quedo completamente a oscuras,

"es inteligente", una media sonrisa se retuerse en mi exprecion.

Con un gruñido se hecha sobre mi, siento sus bellos erizados de amenaza, no puedo ver bien de quien se trata, pero esta aquí, y yo le daré pelea, lo empujo con mis piernas y huyo palpando las cosas a mi alrededor, sea quien sea, puede ver en la oscuridad, por que no le es difícil seguirme el paso, aunque me muevo rápida y sigilosa sobre mis pies descalzos.

Por fin encuentro lo que estaba buscando, un aerosol de fragancia, y acciono la tapa con el chorro en dirección a la bestia, encendiendo un fósforo que tome calculadoramente de la cocina.

rojas llamaradas lo amenazan haciéndolo retroceder

Un golpe veloz arrebata mi lata, y araña de paso mi mano, entonces con la que tengo libre me le hecho encima acuchillando a diestra y siniestra; le hago daño, puedo escuchar sus quejumbrosos sonidos bestiales mientras corto su piel con mi arma.

Tira de mis cabellos con violencia, desde su raiz, y me avienta con fuerza brutal hacia la pared,

un punzante dolor en mis hombros y caderas me impide moverme bien,

—mierda, me las e roto—me quejo en mis adentros,

avanza lento hacia mi, contemplándome mientras me retuerzo tratando inútilmente ponerme en pie.

sus gotas de sangre caen calientes sobre el piso y respira furioso al hasecho resentido, molesto... apunto de devorarme.

Me río sarcástica, —es que nunca te habían dado un poquito de tu propia medicina?—me carcajeo, loca y cruel. Se que moriré, pero no le daré el lujo de verme gritando de pánico.

Es cuando se lanza sobre mi, a darme el golpe final, y teniéndolo así de cerca antes de exhalar mi ultimo aliento, es cuando me doy cuenta de todo...

—maldito ...bastardo.—logro decir, por ultima vez.

continuara...

 **notas de la autora:**

 _hola hola! les habla hanna-chan95! pffff esto de la sangre me pone tan nerviosa XD jajaja ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado! me encanta ver en los reviews que se están haciendo unas teorías, y que se emocionan con este proyecto tanto como yo!_

 _estoy encantada de poder tener la amistad de estas grandes fickers! a las que admiro profundamente! todas compartimos el amor por escribir y entretener ...tanto que ya hasta hablamos de un segundo proyecto XD_

 _que tal todo hasta ahora? uuuy créanme .. si les gusta como va esto, solo esperen, que se va a poner mas intenso! jajaja_

 _"las arpias de nerima" no serian nada sin el grupo de face: ranma oficial y fanfics de ranma 1/2 ! clarooo también a sus bellas admins que nos juntaron :3_

 _asi que únanse a esta comunidad tan guay :P se divertirán muchísimo! ahora... pasare la batuta a mi talentosa compañera!_ _ **AkaneSaotome4**_ _que nos deleitara en el próximo capitulo! chaiiitooo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Escrito por: AkaneSaotome4**

 **Gosunkugi**

* * *

-Narra Gosunkugi...-

Tuve que rogarle al conserje que me dejase quedar unas cuantas horas más en la biblioteca.

El trabajo que nos dejaron era bastante complicado pero no imposible.

Era tarde... ya estaba oscureciendo y aún me faltaba un buen tanto... lo que me extrañó fue oír pasos en el pasillo. No había nadie más que yo... eso era seguro.

Me vino un viento de miedo...leve...puesto que aún no había visto "nada". Así que reuniendo valor decidí salir.

Pero al abrir la puerta lo único que pude ver fue una sombra, entrar rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Sentí un viento helado cuando pasó por mi lado para adentrarse allí.

Se olía la sangre... se escondió por el sector 7-B... la sección de fantasía.

¿Debería ir?... era la pregunta que me pasó por la mente cientos de veces en cuestión de segundos.

Pero "eso" como leyendo mis pensamientos se fue a otro sector... un poco más cercano a mi paradero. Retrocedí, y muy a mi pesar volvió a avanzar...

Pasó por mi lado fugazmente... y sólo pude percibir ese olor a sangre...ésta vez emanando de mi pierna derecha.

Caí casi al instante, intensificando el ardor de la herida que aquel ser me había hecho.

Temor...temor era lo que me consumía tan rápidamente como los movimientos de mi atacante.

¡¿Qué había hecho para ser merecedor de aquel ataque?!

Nunca había sido partícipe de peleas. Nunca había tenido rencores con otros compañeros.

En realidad era casi inexistente...invisible. Pasaba desapercibido.

Otra herida en la espalda... no me había dado cuenta de sus movimientos en lo más mínimo.

La vista comenzó a traicionarme.

Me arrepentí de no haber puesto un poco de énfasis en algún deporte... o de no haber entrenado para defensa personal.

Un golpe... me dolía la cabeza...otro...se me nublaba la vista... ¿el último?

Me incorporé vagamente del suelo frío y duro.

No... defenderme a mi manera era mi único recurso.

Saqué de mi bolsillo los sellos anti-espíritus que no podían faltarme y los esparcí rápidamente esperando que me protegiesen tan sólo un instante.

Pero aquella presencia logró pasar sin inconveniente alguno.

Si pudo con los sellos ¿¡podría también contra el ritual?!

No llevaba las ropas necesarias, ni tenía las velas, no era la hora adecuada para realizarlo pero no podía hacer nada más.

Tomé el muñeco de paja, el martillo y el único clavo que estaba en mi mochila sobre la mesa en la que estaba estudiando.

No había un árbol así que lo clavé en el estante más cercano. Con toda la intención de detener a aquella criatura.

Al hundir el clavo en el muñeco, aquella criatura paró en seco pero la vista la tenía tan borrosa que no logré distinguir nada más que unas cuántas gotas de sangre acumularse formando un pequeño charco intensamente rojo...

Pese a ése daño decidí recurrir a los golpes debido a que no tenía más recursos...si es que podía hacerle algo.

Aquello tenía un poco de ventaja pues se le notaba un poco de lentitud debido a la herida. Pero eso no le quitaba para nada el bien merecido adjetivo de "veloz".

Se acercó de nuevo... no acerté a darle ni de roce pero tampoco recibí el impacto de su golpe ésta vez.

Lo intenté como dos veces más... pero al darse cuenta de que ni lo tocaba no dudó en darme otro arañazo en la cara... y otro en gran parte de la pierna izquierda.

Mi vista se nubló casi por completo, me ardían los ojos, el cuerpo me comenzó a temblar y finalmente se dejó caer por completo.

Traté en vano de pararme de nuevo... mi brazo izquierdo no respondía y el derecho estaba totalmente dañado. Lo mismo con las piernas, y mi vista era un obstáculo.

Y sólo me quedé tirado en el piso como un objeto cualquiera... un cuerpo inerte esperando dar mi último suspiro.

No sé cuánto pasó hasta que me vi cubierto por los libros de la sección 3-H justo donde me dejé caer... la sección de historia.

De seguro el conserje no dejaría nunca más a alguien dentro la preparatoria fuera del horario de clases...

Oh Akane...

Me había prometido a mí mismo ir a visitarla después de estudiar y así ponerla al corriente de todo lo que habíamos hecho durante su ausencia.

De seguro estaba asustada... ¿y cómo no estarlo? Vio con sus propios ojos el cadáver de su tío... Me lo dijo Yuka cuando pregunté por ella.

Lo siento Akane...

El peso de otro librero le dio fin a la presión en mi cabeza... ya era hora.

* * *

Hola!

Siento que ésta vez he mejorado un poco ¿no creen?

Espero que les esté gustando el fic... lo hacemos con mucho esfuerzo y cariño.

Lloré con la muerte de la linda Kasumi... A poco ustedes no...(Para que vean el talento que tienen las otras autoras... ojalá me contagien XD)

Les dije que valdría la pena...

Bueno, éste es mi último capítulo en éste fic pero no se alteren que aún hay más.

El siguiente cap. le corresponde a la grandiosa Maryviza... deléitense con su obra y por supuesto con las de las demás.

Gracias a to que dejaron sus reviews... y esperamos dejen otritos en éste y los que vienen.

Saludos y ya nos leemos en otro fic de Las Arpías de Nerima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen esto lo hago solo por mera diversión y para entretenerles.**

* * *

 **¡Atención! ¡Peligro de Pseudo gore!**

 **"Recuerden que no existen los finales felices cuando hay una bestia cerca".**

 **Escrito por: Maryviza**

* * *

 **"Ryoga y Ukyo, los incautos del Uchan's"**

 **Ukyo:**

Todo Nerima es un nudo de tensión, con todas las muertes que han pasado últimamente he tenido que tener más preocupación de la debida, aunque pienso que es innecesaria cuando sé que soy una excelente peleadora, ni siquiera Shampoo ha podido ganarme, pero como dicen por ahí, más vale estar prevenidos.

El día ya oscurecía y el restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío, de no ser por el tonto de Ryoga. Últimamente ronda mucho por aquí, sobre todo desde que se dieron las primeras muertes de Nerima, fue demasiado trágico, el maestro, las hermanas de Akane y los demás. Yo pensaría que en estas circunstancias el estaría con Akane y no refugiado sin pagar hospedaje aquí. Menos mal que sabe cocinar y me ayuda cuando hay demasiada gente.

—Ryoga creo que por hoy es suficiente, vamos a cerrar.

—Si, como digas—me dijo y lo note nuevamente distraído, parece autómata al que me dice "si" a cualquier orden, pero por lo sucedido últimamente supongo que es normal. Yo al contrario de él no me preocupo de nada, y menos de esa bestia que sé que en cualquier momento Ranma podrá derrotarla solo debemos encontrarla.

—Ryoga, tal vez deberías descansar, te he visto distraído y…

—¡Ni pensarlo! Debemos estar alerta por si esa bestia se aparece.

—No hay que ser exagerados, sabemos bien que si se atreve a aparecer fácilmente podríamos derrotarlo.

—No es cualquier cosa, Ukyo, esa "cosa" no sabemos que es, pero sí logró matar al maestro Happosai debe tener un gran poder.

No pude decir nada más, en eso tenía razón, matar a Happosai no debió ser fácil.

—No hubo ninguna pista, prefiero estar aquí y estar preparado, no dejare que nada nos pase.

—Ryoga, en todo caso, creo que deberías estar en el Dojo Tendo y no aquí, Akane puede que necesite más tu protección que yo.

—Ranma cuidara bien de Akane, eso lo sabemos de sobra. Yo estoy aquí por ti—pareció ofendido por mi comentario.

Ryoga se acercó hasta rozar mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, y muy despacio cerró la distancia entre sus labios y los míos. No supe que pasó, ni en qué momento terminamos en esa clase de relación por compasión, pero no podía negar que tenerlo cerca me hacía bien, me hacía olvidar de todo incluso de Ran-chan.

Las luces del local se apagaron y nos separamos, el momento mágico se había esfumado.

—Iré a revisar los fusibles.

—¡Espera Ukyo!

Algo nos rodeaba y temí que fuera la bestia, algo dentro del local se movía rápido dejándonos espalda con espalda a mí y a Ryoga, estábamos listos para pelear contra lo que sea que fuera eso.

Que se moviera en la oscuridad era desventaja para nosotros, parecía estar en su estado natural uno que otro gruñido, sentí algo escurrir de mi mejilla y al tocarlo estuve casi segura que era sangre. Fueron minutos de terror en los que no podíamos saber donde estaba exactamente, se movía tan rápido que solo pequeñas ráfagas de aire nos daba idea de cómo se dirigía. Ryoga soltó varios golpes y estoy segura que si le impactaron, pero no parecieron hacerle ningún daño, mi vista está agudizándose y con mi pala intente golpearlo pero nada pasaba, empecé a sentir miedo y un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Escuche el salpicar de agua y chillidos desesperados de cerdo, Ryoga había sido bañado con agua y en ese estado solo era ágil. Todo dependía de mí, no dejaría que nada nos pasara.

La adrenalina y desesperación corrían por mi cuerpo; el clima cada vez era más gélido y no lograba localizar a Ryoga, pues los chillidos de pronto cesaron. Solo había oscuridad, no sabía de tiempo solo incertidumbre donde reinaba el silencio, ningún solo ruido. Intente salir del local, afuera tendría más oportunidad de derrotarlo, entonces las luces se encendieron primero tintineantes solo para descubrir una escena que se convertiría en terrible.

—Tú…

Parecía que sus ojos habían perdido brillo y me veía como si fuego salieran de ellos, entonces me di cuenta que no estaba consiente, parecía poseído, lleno de rabia y odio, tuve miedo cuando vi que tenía a P-chan inconsciente, atado y suspendido sobre una olla.

Me observaba directo a los ojos, y mi sangre se helo cuando vi que lo que había en la olla empezaba a hervir violentamente y no parecía ser agua.

—E-Escucha, ¡reacciona! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —Pero parecía un animal. Soltó un poco la cuerda que sujetaba a P-chan sin dejar de observarme y entonces el terror se apodero de mí.

—¡RYOGA! Grite lo más fuerte que pude a la vez que lance mis espátulas directo a mi atacante que como lo imagine no le hicieron nada, con una mano las detuvo y las regreso con el doble de fuerza.

Me cubrí la cara con mi antebrazo, no fui capaz de evitarlas solo sentí el filo atravesar mi piel, una fue profunda llegando a tocar e incrustarse en el hueso de mi antebrazo, me hizo gritar de dolor. De de un tirón la saqué, quede temblando, y sangrando demasiado, pero no me importo, necesitaba salvar a Ryoga y huir de ahí.

Cuando uno está en peligro muchas veces la razón se nubla y se hace lo más estúpido. Él caminó hacia mí y no me moví, creí que en cualquier momento me reconocería pero la mueca siniestra que dejo asomar solo era una señal de advertencia, Un gruñido gutural fue razón suficiente para huir de ahí sonó tan horripilante, y su voz distorsionada hacían que mi piel se erizara.

Todo parecía un cuento de terror, ¡nada de esto podía estar pasando!, ¡no ahora! , no tan cerca de saber lo que es… felicidad. Use mi pala, la más grande, haría hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir hasta el final de esta pesadilla, hasta que me despierte llena de sudor y me burle de lo horrible de este sueño.

No podía dejar que Ryoga cayera, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—¡Hazme lo que quieras pero déjalo en paz!— suplique pero mi voz temblorosa, llena de terror, solo pareció divertirle.

Una carcajada con un estruendo siniestro salió de su boca, sin moverse de su lugar, sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos que parecían poseídos me mostró tres espátulas, las luces de nuevo se apagaron y en una fracción de segundo sentí el frio del metal en mi estómago, grite agonizante a oscuras toque y sentí que el arma me invadió casi por completo, sin demasiado y con un poco de fuerza saque la espátula, la sangre comenzó a brotar y la tape con mi mano, la luz se encendió y no estaba por ningún lado, era mi oportunidad de escapar, pero Ryoga tampoco estaba. Parecía que aquello jugaba conmigo. Necesitaba salir de ahí, buscaría ayuda para regresar por él, al llegar a la puerta lanzó otra espátula que se clavó en mi espala, mi cuerpo se arque hacia enfrente. Apenas pude girarme, trague saliva al verlo frente a mí, respirando pausadamente justo a mi altura. Abriendo sus enormes ojos como los de un loco a punto de atacar, se carcajeaba y burlaba en mi cara y lo siguiente que supe fue que clavó su garra en mi herida dejando rasguños en mi vientre. Grite de dolor, en un instante él tenía parte de mi intestino en sus manos, caí de rodillas cuando de nuevo la luz se apagó, la fuerza de mi cuerpo se fue extinguiendo pero seguía con vida, rogaba porque alguien me ayudara, que llegara alguien a salvarme, a salvarnos.

Cuando me levante esta mañana nunca pensé que sería mi último día de vida, siempre desee tener una vida feliz, con un par de hijos con Ranma, atender mi restaurante y vivir hasta vieja… ahora solo deseo que se encienda la luz para ver a Ryoga una última vez, mi cuerpo se está paralizando, y siento el sabor metálico en mi boca sé que se acerca el momento.

La luz se enciende y mi mirada viaja hasta esa caldera de la cual un cerdo empieza a despertar. Fue tarde Ryoga, hubiese sido bonito. Pareces paralizado y nuestras miradas se cruzan, veo el pánico en tus ojos pero sigues sin moverte y aún tengo la capacidad de llorar, mi verdugo me levantó del cuello como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, ¿cuanta más agonía podría soportar? Me recargó en una de las paredes, con la otra mano subió el filo de la pala a mi cuello, debí ser más cuidadosa, no ser tan confiada, debí haberte hecho caso Ryoga.

Ya no puedo gritar, ha cortado mi cuello, siento el líquido resbalar por mis hombros seguido del mismo sonido que hace un carnicero al partir un hueso, 'crack', mi cuerpo se desprende y desvanece, entonces todo da vueltas, es mi cabeza rodando en el suelo, por fortuna quede frente a ti, la tortura termina y te dedico mis últimas palabras, sé que podrás leer mis labios, porque mi voz ya se extinguió. Cierro mis ojos, ya no hay dolor físico, pero aun puedo sentir mis lágrimas caer. Y mi último pensamiento también es hacia ti, mi querido Ryoga, perdón, no pude salvarnos.

* * *

 **Ryoga:**

Mi deber era protegerla, hacer todo para cuidarla, y no pude hacerlo. Fui débil, mis sentidos estaban alertar para atacar y no para recibir un chorro de agua que hizo que me convirtiera en cerdo, sentí un golpe seco en mi cabeza tan fuerte que me dejo inocente, solo podía pensar en ella y el peligro que corría, que la deje a merced de un psicópata.

Perdí la conciencia hasta que un dolor fuerte cada vez más agudo me despertó, estaba seguro que aquello que nos está atacando fracturó gran parte de mi cuerpo, chille del dolor. Aquella "cosa" debía ser inhumano. La luz se encendió, mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas cuando reconocí aquello que mató a la mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo, su cabeza rodo cerca de mí, y su cuerpo con vísceras fuera de su lugar, quise moverme, no sentirme un inútil como siempre pasa cuando me convierto en cerdo, eras la única a quien no le parecía repulsivo el besar a un maldito convertido en cerdo, y ahora tu cabeza cercenada de tu cuerpo está a los pies de esta olla, reí internamente, creí entender las intenciones de nuestro asesino, veo tus labios moverse y cierro los ojos al imaginar tu voz diciéndome "Te amo", Dios, si salgo vivo de esto te prometo que vengare tu muerte, que me encargare de hacerla pagar siente veces más el dolor que tu pasaste, bonita.

Veo tus hermosos ojos azules perder el brillo y el miedo que siento no se compara con la impotencia de perderte, perdí demasiado tiempo, en un último intento desesperado logro zafarme de la cuerda, por fortuna, el impulso que logré hacer fue suficiente para caer fuera de la olla. Ayudado por mi cabeza únicamente con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas llegue hasta ti, sin poder moverme con mi hocico toque tus lágrimas y cerré tus preciosos ojos, acaricie tu rostro, tu cuerpo aún estaba tibio, el charco de sangre alrededor de tu cabeza también lo estaba. Mientras el hijo de puta se burlaba de mí, viendo el trágico espectáculo, aplaudió y se carcajeo sarcástico cuando yo desesperado te daba pequeños besos, revueltos con tu propia sangre, él disfrutaba pero no me importaba, sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria y que solo un golpe de suerte me sacaría de ahí.

Disfrutó de mi tétrico espectáculo por unos segundos más hasta que sin poder poner resistencia me cargo en una de sus manos. Esa risa provocaba miedo que me calaba hasta los huesos. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de ser un maldito inútil que no sirvió ni siquiera para proteger a su mujer.

Sentí un doloroso tirón en una de mis patas era insoportable seguido de mucho calor, me retorcí cuando me di cuenta lo que me había hecho, en una de sus garras colgando frente a mí estaba mi pata, la dejó caer al aceite hirviendo, el sonido de la carne al cocerse se escuchó de inmediato entre en pánico, y pareció divertirle soltando una carcajada mezclada con un gruñido.

Saque fuerza de la nada y con mi torso trate de escabullirme, quizá hubiese tenido una oportunidad de no ser porque me desangraba rápidamente, me atrapó de nuevo, me puso cerca de la caldera y arranco una a una de mis extremidades, para dejarlas caer en el aceite, estaba punto de entrar en shock debido al dolor.

Fue lo último antes de que me dejara caer, no pensé que terminaría así, el calor es insoportable y cuando el aceite empezó a freír mi carne mi cuerpo se retorció violentamente cada vez más, apreté los ojos como si haciéndolo dejara de sentir el ardor, mi carne empezaba a cocerse y rogaba a los dioses que terminara este calvario, sin Ukyo ni siquiera intentaría sobrevivir, ¿que hice mal?, ¿que hice para merecer esto?, ¡te maldigo maldita bestia!, tu final al igual que el mío será doloroso y mil veces peor.

Sé que mi tortura no fue nada comparada con la tuya bonita, espérame porque finalmente ya muerto, me desharé de mi maldición.

El shock que sufrí a causa de las quemaduras ya no me dejan mover, apenas escucho latir mi corazón, y me dejo llevar, mientras mi carne sigue friéndose mi mente se pone en blanco y siento finalmente paz, veo esa luz intensamente blanca donde estás tú, bonita. La risa que él dibujó en su rostro al verme cocer vivo en aceite jamás la olvidare, ya nos volveremos a ver, de eso me encargo. Sonreí y deje de existir.

* * *

¡Hola!

Que gusto volverlos a saludar después de un tiempo, Yo soy **Maryviza** y esta es mi primera aparición, y el primer intento de gore que hago, espero sea de su agrado y haber causado un poquito de terror, je je

Por ultimo, ya saben que a Las Arpías nos encantan los reviews

Mil gracias Chicas las adoro, **Kalpana, Hanna-Chan95, JanneST, AkaneSaotome4, A. RedFox,** ha sido todo un placer trabajar con todas ustedes y que los proyectos que vengan sean tan, tan geniales como este!

Amiga hermosa y beta, gracias, infintas gracias **Karo,** sabes que sin vos esto no jala!

Todo por y para el grupo **Ranma 1/2 Oficial** y la pagina de **Fanfics de Ranma 1/2**


	7. Chapter 7

azusa shiratori

nos deslizamos rápido como el viento, virando al encontrarnos casi al borde de la pista, la música acompaña nuestra tercer hora consecutiva de entrenamiento, pero la única deleitable melodía; es el sonido que emiten las navajas de mis patines al acariciar el hielo , nuestros movimientos perfectamente sincronizados nos llevan a abarcar todo el espacio entre giros y piruetas que desafían la gravedad.

Mikado toma mi cintura con firmeza y me eleva por los aires con total facilidad, mientras yo hago el ademan para saludar al publico imaginario.

al devolverme al hielo tomamos impulso para el momento de la verdad, la razón por la que hemos estado aquí hasta las 12 de la noche..

—aquí voy!— advierto decidida, mientras patino en su dirección con todas mis fuerzas

y es cuando estamos a punto de choque que me eleva de nuevo, tirando de mis manos haciéndome girar a gran velocidad, pronto me suelta y aprovecho su impulso para rotar y patinar hacia atrás como preludio de mis saltos, entonces con la fuerza de mis piernas realizo el axel cuartuple a la perfección, seguido de un lutz tripe, flip y giro mortal sobre una pierna, muevo mis brazos con gracia entre cada figura y no puedo evitar sonreír presuntuosa .

Mikado se une al programa y danzamos sincronizados, es entonces que se presenta el margen de error... pues mis impecables saltos nunca han sido problema si no ...

"ESO" que no esta en la rutina .

Se supone que deberíamos sonreír en dirección al publico, pero el improvisa y me estira para pegarme a el, rozando su mano con mi mejilla, cegandome con sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

—que increíbles saltos—menciona con encanto

furiosa y deslumbrada, hago un movimiento en falso haciendo que caigamos de bruces al suelo. OTRA VEZ!

—que sucede azusa? —reprocha fingiendo inocencia

—no volveré a dejarte elegir la pista, siempre que son melodías así te pones tan idiota!—reclamo acalorada mientras apago bruscamente el reproductor, callando de una vez por todas la empalagosa melodía.

El saca su peine para acomodarse el flequillo, como suele hacer cuando quiere mostrar indiferencia.

—no veo cual es el problema—

—te lo advierto, si no controlas tus feromonas para terminar la rutina como se debe ,no ganaremos este año—me quejo con las manos sobre mis caderas.

—tranquila, hemos sido campeones invictos los últimos 6 años—su actitud relajada me estresa.

—siempre tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, ese trofeo es MIO! LO OÍSTE?! — se que puedo sonar caprichosa y un tanto obsesiva... pero una vez que algo me gusta simplemente debo obtenerlo.

El suelta una leve risita y se aproxima hacia las bancas dispuesto a quitarse sus patines,

—que crees que haces?—cuestiono indignada.

El ignora mi mal humor conservando su elegante calma—ya es muy tarde, continuaremos mañana—

muevo mis manos en el aire haciendo una rabieta de inconformidad, aveces parecemos una pareja de casados por la familiaridad que existe entre nosotros, pues nos conocemos mejor que nadie...el patinaje en pareja exige compenetrarse...entenderse...confiar el uno en el otro...y su entrenamiento se extiende mas allá del hielo...abarcando incluso la relación de ambos artistas fuera de el.

—eso ni pensarlo, aun no la hemos perfeccionado—reprocho, ruborizada por mis pensamientos.

el ignora mis típicos pucheros mirando su reloj—no a llegado tu chofer, ven conmigo yo te llevare a casa—

me cruzo de brazos orgullosa—no es necesario... vete... si ya no quieres practicar me quedare aquí hasta que llegue—

—es peligroso quedarte sola... con todo lo que esta pasando en la ciudad—dudo un segundo...y las aguas turquesa de su mirada, me hacen sentir cálida. pero me rehúso a hundirme en ellas y vuelvo a mi humor de siempre.

—soy campeona de patinaje artístico de combate, puedo cuidar de mi misma—

mikado suspira resignado, pues sabe que puede darme la razón en eso, cambia su calzado y guarda los patines en su maletín, rebuscando al tiempo que los deja, las llaves de su amado mercedes .

un hermoso llavero nuevo centellea al encontrarlas.

Mis ojos se abren llenos de interés ante la graciosa figurita de tiffany's y de inmediato me llega un nombre para el.

—lydianne! que lindo! ES MIO! DAMELO!—me lo da al instante, cansado de luchar contra mis manias.

Que aburrido, supongo que es mejor cuando peleo por obtenerlo.

—llamare a tu chofer para que se apresure, no quiero que te quedes tan tarde— musita con ese encanto de príncipe y aparta mi flequillo para darle un beso a la piel de mi frente... lo recibo sintiéndome una niña pequeña, tratando de contener mi rubor.

—nos vemos—lo miro alejarse con ese seguro andar ... y la alarma de la puerta suena al salir.

La sensación de sus suaves labios aun permanece en mi frente, no me sorprende, suele exfoliarlos todas las mañanas.

—que tonto—exteriorizo frustrada.

como si le importara mi seguridad, como si fuera a caer en las palabras que suele decir a cada chica que se encuentra por ahi..

me sitúo de nuevo al centro de la pista. Para seguir con la practica, pero mi mente esta inundada de recuerdos... solo puedo pensar en el... Mikado...Mikado...Mikado..., sin saber a ciencia cierta..como fue que comenzó.. esta nueva sensación entre nosotros.

quizá resida en la ironía de ser la mujer que constantemente esta a su lado y al mismo tiempo es la mas lejana a su corazón..

no hace poco descubrí mis sentimientos por el... y eso me mata.

A pesar de todos estos años juntos... no logro interpretar su peculiar comportamiento hacia mi...¿como sabes que eres especial cuando el tipo actua del mismo modo con todas?

La alarma de la puerta suena. Debe ser mi chofer.

—Antoine! sera mejor que tengas una buena excusa para tu retraso! —advierto al acercarme a la recepción, pero me tenso al percatarme de que no hay nadie.

—mmm... que extraño—tiene que estar descompuesta.

miro atravez de la puerta cristalina...el estacionamiento esta solo y oscuro; Mikado se a ido y por primera vez, tengo una sensación de vació en mi estomago ,la quietud del lugar me asecha pesadamente... aveces nos quedamos entrenando tan tarde, que los empleados se van y dejan las llaves para que cerremos.

la tranquilidad es tal que puedo escuchar el sonido de la electricidad de los potentes generadores de luz.

Ahora que lo pienso nunca antes me había quedado totalmente sola.

Pero no quiero darle importancia a esas cosas, no me considero una chica asustadiza y mi urgencia por dominar los movimientos a la perfección me devuelven al centro de la pista...

alzo los brazos con delicadeza, deslizándome en círculos sobre el hielo, ligera como una pluma

todas las luces se apagan de golpe y me paralizo ipso facto.

—NO ES GRACIOSO!—grito furiosa,

una columna de luz segadora me señala desde la cabina de efectos, no puedo enfocar al bromista.

Patino de un lado a otro para quitármela de encima...pero esta me sigue para cubrirme...de pronto, otras luces de colores llenan el lugar dibujando patrones giratorios sobre toda la superficie...algún empleado esta queriendo tomarme el pelo...

me pego al borde tratando de palpar la salida y al llegar a la puerta la encuentro cerrada desde afuera.

Deacuerdo ...esto si es malvado.

—YA BASTA! QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS! ME ASEGURARE QUE TE DESPIDAN! —grito a todo pulmón para que me oiga! Nadie se mete con Asuza Shiratori!

mi cuerpo da un respingo al escuchar de golpe la seductora melodía de nuestra rutina...

no puede ser Mikado, sus bromas nunca llegan tan lejos...me reprendo de haber sido tan orgullosa... de no irme con el...

un bulto oscuro salta desde la cabina hasta la pista aterrizando con poder, haciendo que el hielo se agriete por el impacto.

Sonrió burlona, por que sea quien sea , ahora esta en mi elemento.

Patino hacia el con velocidad, tomo de sus ropas para hacerlo girar junto a mi y así desorientarlo, pero me toma de los brazos con una fuerza impresionante, no estoy preparada para sus habilidades bestiales que terminan arrastrandome por el hielo, raspando mis rodillas rasgando mis mallas,

mi corazón se acelera de miedo... "esto no es una broma"

aprovecho la navaja de mi patín, para lanzar una patada y soltarme de su agarre.; me deslizo lejos, pero no puedo ver con claridad.

—AYUDA! AUXILIO! ALGUIEN!—grito desesperada, pero nadie va a escucharme.

Estoy sola, con este monstruo del que todo Nerima a estado hablando.

La columna de luz, estática en medio de la pista muestra unas extrañas marcas de arañazos animales sobre el hielo, seguidos por el camino de mi propia sangre,

un estruendoso choque se oye en mi oído, y me doy cuenta que me a encontrado.

—AAAAARGG!—estoy horrorizada. Siento sus mordidas sobre mi piel, sus garras destrozandome, haciendo añicos mi brillante leotardo.

Lucho aventando golpizas, con lo poco que se de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, me doy cuenta que sin Mikado para pelear... soy tan indefensa como cualquier otra mujer...

me suelta y me vuelve a atrapar cuando quiero huir, este monstruo es sinico y cruel..

lloriqueo implorandole piedad, menciono a mis padres, a mis amados objetos que esperan por mi en casa.. le imploro ayuda a Mikado, como esperando que mis suplicas vuelen hasta donde el esta y de marcha atrás con su mercedes...para rescatarme.

quiero verlo una vez mas... de pronto la idea de dejarle duele mas que mis propias Heridas...NO PUEDO MORIR! AUN TENGO QUE DECÍRSELO! Y TENGO QUE SABER LO QUE EL PIENSA DE MI!

me arrastro al percatar que se me a zafado un patín, la fría superficie me hace estremecer y entorpece mis movimientos, aquella cosa resopla una y otra vez, salvaje... sin piedad... lleno de odio, todo lo que le e dicho no le importa un comino.

Miro hacia el techo iluminado con luces de colores que chispean de aquí para aya, y un ligero brillo especial capta mi atención en el hielo...

es lidyanne...el llavero que tome de Mikado.

Me arrastro, lo mas rápido que puedo, suplicando poder alcanzarlo antes de ser alcanzada..

—solo un poco mas—me animo a seguir... y lo tomo con la mano extendida para apreciarlo un poquito mejor, entornando los ojos para ver su brillo...

es cuando me doy cuenta de algo sumamente hermoso... el llavero de plata, adornado con unos pequeñitos diamantes, tenia un discreto grabado con letras cursivas...

""TE AMO"

y en una milésima de segundo todos nuestros recuerdos me abrasan para transmitirme paz y calidez, a pesar del frió que siento por la rápida perdida de sangre...

el me conoce mejor que nadie.. sonrió satisfecha; sabia que le quitaría el llavero..

Dejo verter mis lagrimas ...por que es aquí en el hielo donde todo comenzó.. que me siento correspondida... es aquí en el hielo donde moriré.

mi atacante me gira, poniéndome boca arriba, trata de arrebatarme el que se a convertido en el objeto mas valioso que poseo... pero me resisto con todas mis fuerzas, sus zarpasos me lastiman, pero nunca lo soltare...

furioso , Toma el patin que se me a safado y me destaza con su navaja... su corte es mortal.. pues las afile hace poco...

—"yo también... te amo...Mikado...siempre lo e hecho.."—exhalo exhausta.

hola hola! soy hanna-chan95! este es mi ultimo capitulo para esta increíble colaboración! por lo mismo quise hacer algo un poquito diferente, siempre que veo alguna tragedia en los periódicos...sobre alguna chica que fue asesinada me pongo a pensar un poquito sobre todo lo que deja atrás...pues cada una tiene una historia..tendrían algún amor? alguna hermosa historia que termina en tragedia?... y cuando pienso en azusa en esa Situacion lo primero que se me viene a la mente es.. como seria el trasfondo de su relación con Mikado... ? déjenme confesarles que los shippeo masivamente XD y me e dejado llevar por eso en este capitulo.. donde esta vez la sangre pasa a segundo plano para traernos tragedia.. bueno espero que les guste ! les agradezco muchísimo los reviews y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, pues hemos trabajado con todo el esmero del mundo para ensamblar este fanfic hecho con mucho amor para ustedes!

gracias a mis arpias lindas! tan talentosas ustedes! por dejarme formar parte de este grupo tan genial! las amo! y sabemos que hay historias para maaaas rato!

SIGAN AL PENDIENTE CHIQUITINES! QUE ESTO AUN NO TERMINA... SE PONE MUCHO MEJOR! ;) CHAITOOOO


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **La bestia de Nerima**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Aroma a lavanda**

 **Por A . RedFox**

Me apretuje las cintas del delantal mientras me preparaba para terminar de limpiar la cocina del restaurant. Habíamos tenido mucha gente, en esta época del año el ramen se vende bien por el clima frio, afuera el viento corría fuerte y azotaba las ventanas con mucha violencia mientras una ligera lluvia repiqueteaba en el techo del lugar, cerré cada una de las puertas y ventanas del local con llave, me quede sola pues mousse y la abuela habían salido a hacer un mandado, aunque sé que no debo preocuparme por ellos algo dentro de mi ese día se removía inquieto, así que mejor apresurarme para poder descansar.

El reloj de pared marcaba las once menos cinco.

Tome el cepillo y un trapo para limpiar, encendí el radio en una estación local donde tocaban música de moda, mientras fregaba cada azulejo color blanco de la barra daba rienda suelta a mi imaginación, y sí, me veía algún día limpiando la cocina de mi propia casa un hogar que quería compartir con el hombre de mis sueños, Ranma, mientras pasaba el trapo por las orillas de la barra el cepillo se me resbalo de las manos, trate de atraparlo al vuelo pero falle e hizo que me cortara un dedo con el metal, la sangre escurría fina sobre mi mano, deje los utensilios junto al cubo de agua y fui directo a la cocina a buscar el botiquín, unte un poco de yodo que me pico la nariz y me puse una bandita, volví para seguir con la limpieza.

La ligera lluvia se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta que azotaba todo, por fuera el viento que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas, silbaba. Debo admitir que me dio miedo, seguí fregando el lugar, al poco rato termine el restaurant por fin había quedado impecable, coloque el cubo en una silla de la cocina, mientras me sentaba a descansar un rato y esperar a que llegaran prepare una taza de té para calentar mis manos, lo bebí despacio y lo disfrute mientras mi mente volaba a mi aldea donde regresaría a vivir tan pronto me casara con Ranma,

—Shampoo querida— me dije a mi misma en voz alta segura que nadie me escuchaba— primero tú debes matar a Akane Tendo, desaparecerla a toda costa—reí a carcajadas tan fuerte que me dolió el estómago—Primero la torturare para hacerle pagar todo lo que me ha hecho pasar y luego la cortare en pedazos y los serviré en un plato para dárselo a los perros vagabundos o con suerte, esa bestia la mate primero.

Escuche un fuerte estruendo, un furioso rayo había caído cerca de ahí haciendo que la luz se apagara por un instante, me erizo la piel así que me levante, será mejor que me acueste a dormir. Estaba segura que la abuela y Mousse se resguardaron en algún lugar seguro no tengo por qué esperarlos más, el reloj de pared marcaba la una menos quince de la madrugada, deposite la taza en el fregadero —mañana lo lavo ya estoy muy cansada —el lugar estaba lleno de un delicioso aroma a lavanda gracias al limpiador de pisos, apague la luz de la cocina junto al radio y salí de ahí, tenía que atravesar el restaurante para subir a mi habitación, todo estaba en penumbras como siempre.

La tenue luz que alumbraba el pasillo provenía de los rayos de la tormenta, di un paso, luego otro más, subí el primer escalón y un estruendo en la cocina se escuchó, regrese por el mismo camino, encendí la luz y me precipité al ver que se habían caído los cuencos donde servíamos el ramen, estaban rotos casi todos, me moleste mucho, según yo estaban perfectamente apilados, nada podría haber hecho que cayeran de esa forma, así que me apresure a levantar los trozos de porcelana con la escoba, junte todo y con el recogedor los puse en una bolsa plástica que lleve a un lado de la puerta, mañana lo tiraría la lluvia era demasiado fuerte para salir al contenedor, sacudí mis manos y la luz se apago acompañada por otro estruendo y un gruñido uno muy feroz…

Había alguien en la cocina…

—Sal de ahí – ordene firme y nadie respondió.

El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, la lluvia azotaba con fuerza fuera del local mientras una ventana ya abierta dejaba entrar el viento y agua arruinando todo lo que había limpiado me enfurecí mas, adopte mi pose de guardia y le ataque…

Era muy rápido se escabullía y saltaba por todos lados, era un ente lleno de maldad podía percibir su energía negativa, de repente salto hacia mi haciéndome una rasgadura en la piel del brazo, podía sentir como mi sangre escurría, me había llegado al hueso, era una cortada profunda, se oculto entre la penumbra solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada y sus bramidos colericos, se abalanzó sobre mí nuevamente, ahora mi pierna estaba totalmente herida llena de cortadas profundas, como si unas garras la hubieran prensado.

—¡SAL DE AHÍ O TE MATARE! – le grite mientras le arrojaba un filoso cuchillo para carne.

Escuche un chillido de dolor y de repente silencio ya no podía percibir su presencia, lo había matado estaba segura de eso, mi brazo herido dolía demasiado lo sujete fuertemente seguro estaba dislocado tenía que hacet algo rápido para parar la hemorragia, la cocina estaba totalmente oscura, a tientas busque el interruptor de la luz lo moví de arriba abajo y la luz no volvió, yo sabía que debía salir de ahí, mi instinto me decía que huyera, así que me arrastre como pude y sentí como me tomaban de un tobillo y me arrastraban al fondo de la cocina, patalee, luche con la pierna y el brazo sanos, grite muy fuerte, quizá alguien me escuchara. La lluvia era fortísima, lo intente pero no fue suficiente, tenía una fuerza descomunal, era tan fuerte, demasiado, en una de tantas patadas que lance moví la silla donde estaba el cubo de agua jabonosa y cayó sobre de mi, en segundos estaba mi forma felina, mi atacante ya no tenía forma de sujetarme así que pegue un brinco pero mis patas estaban muy heridas, esa cosa me sujeto por la cola y me azoto en el suelo, maullé, de dolor con mis garras sujete su cara y le di unos buenos zarpazos escuche como ahora **la bestia** gruñía y sujetaba su cabeza herida, debía escapar, me levante como pude, era más pequeña y escurridiza pero no funciono, me atacó más fuerza, me aplasto con sus manos demasiado fuerte tanto que mis costillas se rompieron, me quede jadeando mientras trataba de huir inútilmente… me levanto del cuello y con sus fuertes garras desgarro mi estómago, lentamente mi sangre escurrió por mi pelaje blanco, y siguió rompiendo mis patas una por una, solo escuchaba el ruido de mis huesos al partirse, me arranco las orejas con sus filosos dientes y yo ya no podía más, el dolor era insoportable, me arrojo fuertemente contra el piso una y otra vez como si fuera una bola de papel, hasta que mi cabeza se abrió a la mitad y lentamente mi cuerpo se rindió, me dejo ahí, tirada, agonizando en un charco de sangre y agua con olor a lavanda mientras con su lengua se limpiaba las garras llenas de mi sangre era… era … **una bestia.**

* * *

Jelousukiiiiii esperó que les haya gustado la verdad es que quería hacerle mas vosas horripilantes a shampoo pero me las estoy reservando para mi fic, aún así esperó que éste capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, este es mi segundo y último capítulo en esta historia que de verdad para mi es un honor y un placer haber trabajado con las **Arpias de Nerima,** debo reconocer que todas han hecho un trabajo maravilloso, cada quien le puso su ingrediente para que este pastel de terror quedara tan sukulento, muchas gracias chicas **hana-chan95, AkaneSaotome4, Janne st, Kalpana R. Saotome, y por supuesto a ti Marivyza** porque sin ti nada tiene sentido te ailobius.

Y muchísimas gracias a todos por su review, de mi capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por leer y recuerden esto aún no se termina, mañana tendran un nuevo capítulo de la bestia de nerima, adiositooooooo.

 **Y no se les olvide acompañarnos en el grupo de face Ranma oficial, y en la página Fanfics de Ranma 1/2.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje inapropiado, Ooc, No final feliz, Terror gore.**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

.

 **Narra Akane:**

Con un grito desgarrador saliendo desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta, mis ojos se abrieron repletos de lagrimas mientras sentía como la respiración me fallaba. Asustada por la penumbra me levante rápidamente sobre la cama adaptando mis ojos a la obscuridad y logrando distinguir mi propia recamara.

Un suspiro de alivio salio de mis labios y me deje caer a la cama, sabiéndome todavía segura.

Cada noche era lo mismo desde hace seis meses, cuando "La bestia" había llegado a Nerima. Despertaba entre gritos sudando como una caldera hirviendo después de soñar con aquella despiadada criatura. Pero lo peor de todo, era que aun cuando despertaba… Esa cosa seguía ahí, atormentándome sin la menor misericordia.

¿Y como no ser así? Habia destruido mi vida, se había llevado a mis hermanas y a mis amigos, incluso a los que se hacían llamar mis enemigos. Ahora cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para mi, estaba viviendo aterrorizada, solo esperando ser la siguiente o encontrar el cadáver de algún otro ser amado.

Extraño mi vida antes de esta desgracia. Extraño la deliciosa comida de Kasumi, su dulce sonrisa y su encantadora voz, capaz de calmar hasta las aguas mas turbulentas. Extraño el alboroto en que se encontraba mi casa cuando Ranma y el tio Genma entrenaban, mas interesados en discutir que en perfeccionar sus técnicas. Extraño ver aquel panda con sus letreros o su pelota, intentando escapar de los problemas. Extraño escuchar a mi padre reír en compañía del tío Genma mientras jugaban Shogi tranquilamente o cuando Ryoga aparecía de la nada.

Incluso hecho de menos los bobos chantajes de Nabiki, el ver como el tío Genma comía con mas rapidez que Ranma para ganar mas comida o cuando Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi decidían venir a molestar.

Extraño tanto ser feliz.

¿Como fue que todo acabo en tragedia? ¡Maldita bestia asesina! ¡Tu me has quitado mi vida! ¡Has destruido toda mi alegría! ¡Gracias a ti ahora necesito de unas estúpidas pastillas para poder dormir y tranquilizarme! ¡Gracias a ti lloro incluso dormida, atormentada por las pesadillas de tus obras! ¡Ojala pudiera encontrarte y matarte yo misma, con mis propias manos! Valdría la pena incluso morir herida por tus garras.

"Pronto lo encontraran, y todo terminara" resonó en mi mente las palabras que aquellos policías decían para calmar a toda Nerima. cerrando los ojos de nuevo, alterada mientras me revolvía en la cama para intentar volver a dormir.

Lo intente varias veces pero no pude, así que buscando consuelo mi brazo se extendió y sin necesidad de luz tome un pequeño peluche, vagando nuevamente entre mis recuerdos. P-Chan... Incluso tu me habías abandonado.

Con pesar me di cuenta que no servían de nada los meses o años que pasaran, porque a pesar de que ese monstruo fuera capturado, jamas lograría recuperar todo lo que perdí. Ni mi alegría, mi familia, mi seguridad... O mi fe.

Intentando ser fuerte prendí mi lámpara junto al buro cerca de mi cama, me levante bruscamente y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Estaba sedienta.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, nuevamente la imagen de Kasumi asalto mi mente y sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, intente calmarme mientras me servia el agua. Bebiendo con desesperación, casi me atraganto cuando escuche unas fuertes pisadas bajando la escalera.

El miedo me cegó y sentí como me estremecía, siendo "La bestia" lo único que había llegado a mi cabeza. Sin perdida de tiempo, me dirigí hacia uno de los muebles para tratar de agarrar un filoso cuchillo que recordaba, Kasumi utilizaba para cortar piezas de gran tamaño.

Desesperada comencé a buscar el arma mientras escuchaba como los pasos ahora estaban en el pasillo, dirigiéndose hasta donde yo estaba. Cuando finalmente la encontré en uno de los tantos cajones, las pisadas estaban cada vez mas cerca y el aire se hizo mas denso cuando escuche lo que me pareció ser un gruñido sacado desde el mismísimo infierno.

Mi corazon comenzó a latir acelerado, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el cuchillo entre mis manos comenzó a temblar ¡Dios, era como si en cualquier momento fuera a darme un paro cardíaco! Aquel ruido animal, aquella presencia... No podía ser otra cosa mas que aquel sádico asesino.

¿Acaso yo era la siguiente dentro de su lista del horror? pensé sintiendo como me estremecía con mas fuerza. Yo jamas había sido valiente, incluso las películas mas tontas de terror lograban asustarme pero esta no era una película, era la vida real. En esta ocasión, mi vida y la de los pocos habitantes que aun quedaban dentro de aquella casa estaba en peligro... Tenia que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza y ser valiente.

De pronto... se detuvo, aquella cosa se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, lenta, muy lentamente, comencé a girar sobre mis talones hasta que mis ojos fueron capaces de mirar a la persona que se encontraba debajo del marco de la puerta.

La calma volvió a mi cuerpo.

¡Oh Ranma, que maravillosa sorpresa me lleve al descubrir que eras tu! Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al verte a ti en lugar de a cualquier criatura y sin pensarlo, olvidándome del orgullo que desde hace tantos años me había impedido demostrarte mis sentimientos, me lance hasta tus brazos. Envolviéndote en un desesperado abrazo.

-Eres tu... -te dije aliviada -Que bueno que estés aquí -añadí mientras mis ojos buscaban tu rostro. Pero tu sin contestarme, solo me veías de manera extraña, era como si estuvieras haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reconocerme.

Preocupada te mire en silencio, sin apartarme de ti, hasta que tus hechizantes ojos azul-grisáceos recuperaron el brillo y me observaron con la misma calidez de siempre.

-Akane... -murmuraste mientras finalmente correspondías a mi abrazo. Y yo, al sentir tus fuertes brazos rodeándome, cerré los ojos escondiendo mi rosto en tu pecho. Deseando perderme por siempre en tu embriagante aroma y la calidez que manaba tu cuerpo.

¿Cuantas veces, Ranma? ¿Cuantas veces me habías protegido? ¿Cuantas veces habías arriesgado tu vida y olvidado tu orgullo para salvarme? ¿Diez, veinte, un millón? No lo sabia y probablemente jamas seria capaz de contarlas. Incluso ahora, dentro de todo aquel terror en el interior de mi cuerpo, dentro de la agonía en la que ahora vivía... Tu y mi padre eran el único motor que le daba un sentido a mi vida. Tu nombre representaba todas las ilusiones que aun tenia, todos los sueños que lograban tranquilizarme.

Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo quería ser tu esposa, quería encargarme del Dojo junto a ti, quería estar a tu lado hasta que nuestros cuerpos se marchitaran y nuestras vidas terminaran, quería ser tu mujer y la madre de tus hijos, pero ahora... Aquellos sueños se habían convertido en mi tabla de salvación. En lo único que quizá podría regresar la alegría a mi vida algún día.

Y a juzgar por el abrazo que me dabas, entendías perfectamente como me sentía. Esta vez, no era como siempre... No era un abrazo protector o avergonzado, era totalmente diferente. Aquel era un abrazo desesperado, asfixiante... Un abrazo lleno de dolor.

Tu cuerpo que siempre me hacia sentir pequeña por su gran tamaño y fuerza, en esos momentos temblaba de manera compulsiva y me parecía mas frágil que nunca. ¡Oh Ranma, mi adorado Ranma! Como entendía tu dolor, habías perdido a tu padre de una manera despiadada, aquel monstruo te había arrebatado al tío Genma, a tus amigos y enemigos... Seguramente ahora temías por la seguridad de la tía Nodoka y debías sentirte impotente ante los hechos, sabiéndote incapaz de hacer algo para detener a esa cosa... Debías sentirte igual que yo.

Te comprendía perfectamente y me dolía, me dolía mas que ninguna herida antes recibida. No soportaba ver como tu orgullosa persona se desmoronaba frente a mis ojos, como lentamente moría el joven decidido y tenaz que era capaz incluso de vencer a criaturas míticas y dioses.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda mi comprensión no pude evitar dejar salir un doloroso quejido de mis labios. El abrazo comenzaba a lastimarme.

Al escucharme, rápidamente aflojaste tu agarre y me soltaste, mirándome arrepentido.

-Perdóname, no quise lastimarte -dijiste afligido.

-No, no me lastimaste -respondí tratando de tranquilizarte, pero de manera inútil ya que sin que me diera cuenta, unas lagrimas comenzaron a cubrir mi rostro.

-¡No, por favor no llores Akane! No quiero verte así, tu no... -rogaste intentando secar mis lagrimas con tus pulgares -Eres lo único que me interesa, por lo único que estoy vivo.

-¿Pero por que dices eso? -te pregunte genuina-mente sorprendida.

-Yo... No lo se, pero lo siento.

Avergonzada baje la mirada, escapando de la tuya como una cobarde.

Aquellas palabras me estremecieron, calaron en lo mas profundo de mi corazon con una intensidad que ni yo misma era capaz de comprender. Entonces, era verdad... Realmente sentías lo mismo que yo. Realmente me necesitabas tanto como yo te necesitaba a ti para mantener la cordura.

Al sentir como delicadamente levantabas mi mentón para poder encadenar de nuevo tu cristalina mirada con la mía, sentí el errático palpitar de mi corazon. No podía evitarlo, me sentía tan bien entre tus brazos. Tanto que por unos segundos los recuerdos de aquellos días felices afloraron dentro de mi mente y mi corazon, haciéndome capaz de sentir que todo estaría bien, haciéndome capaz de creer en la existencia de un futuro para mi, y haciéndome desear ver la luz dentro de toda esa tiniebla del horror.

¡Oh Ranma! Si supieras como mi cuerpo tembló cuando la intensidad de tus ojos vagaron hasta mis labios, si tu pudieras entender todos los placenteros malestares que solo tu eres capaz de provocar en mi. Mirar en tus ojos era como mirar en unas aguas tan profundas y frías que por un momento me pareció como si se me fuesen a fundir todos los huesos del cuerpo. Podía oírte respirando, sentir el calor de ese aliento sobre mi piel.

-Akane...

Después de susurrar mi nombre por la escasa cercanía, pude notar como te inclinabas sobre mi para luego, dejar que tus brazos me rodearan de nuevo, apretándome contra tu fuerte cuerpo. Tanto que pude sentir en las manos el salvaje latir de tu corazón. Mantuve los ojos muy abiertos y una vez más miraste mi boca. No fui capaz de evitar hacer lo mismo antes de sentir como unías nuestros labios.

El beso hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara con la misma intensidad con que antes sentía miedo. El necesitado contacto lejos de ser suave, era ansioso y voraz. La forma en que me besabas, Ranma... La forma en que acariciabas mi espalda con tus manos una y otra vez, tu cuerpo apretándose contra el mio, casi fundiéndose. Y por primera vez desde que la bestia llego a Nerima, volví a sentir lo que era la alegría, la ilusión, la esperanza... La fe.

Pronto sentí como me obligabas a abrir los labios con la lengua, y como si mi cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, acepte encantada. ¿Que tan malo podía ser? Eras tu, Ranma. Mi amado Ranma, el hombre que algún día seria mi esposo, el hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, el momento mágico pronto desapareció.

-Akane... Mi Akane, solo mía -gruñiste antes de morder mi labio inferior y dejar vagar tus manos hasta mi trasero, acariciándome con auténtico salvajismo.

Asustada me aleje de ti rápidamente. En esos momentos, en lugar de sentirme encantada estaba aterrorizaba, y ese terror no era por tus avances, sino por la intensidad de ellos y aquel sonido tan perturbador que había salido de tus labios. Aquello que acababa de escuchar se parecía mucho a...

-¿Que te pasa? -me preguntaste con los ojos entrecerrados, notoriamente molesto y dando pequeños pasos hacia mi, que aun perturbada por todo lo ocurrido, retrocedí también hasta detenerme en el mueble donde minutos antes buscaba el cuchillo. Incapaz de apartar mis ojos de tu rostro.

Recordando el cuchillo que todavía sostenía con una de mis temblorosas manos, lo escondí detrás de mi espalda. Definitivamente, tu eras Ranma, ese era el rostro de Ranma... Pero por alguna extraña razón, actuabas como si fueras otro.

Tu atractivo rostro lucia una macabra sonrisa torcida mientras me veías moviendo levemente la cabeza hacia uno de tus lados. Y tus ojos, esos hechizantes ojos lucían ahora vacíos mientas me recorrían de pies a cabeza, abiertos desmesuradamente. El terror me inundo al instante y sentí mis piernas débiles, ya no era capaz de reconocerte. Pero esa monstruosa expresión solo duro unos segundos, pues al momento, tus facciones cambiaron de nuevo... Volviendo a ser el Ranma que yo conocía.

Confundida observe como me miraste, primero sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido y después, cerraste los puños mientras me dabas la espalda.

-¿Ranma? -pregunte preocupada.

-Akane... Huye.

-¿Que?

-¡Huye Akane! ¡Vete, vete lejos de aquí!

-Pero... ¿Por que?

-Eso esta aquí, "La bestia" llego Akane... -aquella afirmación tuya me dejo helada - ¡Así que sal de aquí! ¡Vete lejos y llévate a mi madre y a tu padre!

-¡NO! -grite a todo pulmón, caminando hasta ponerme de nuevo frente a tu rostro -¡Yo no te dejare aquí! Si es verdad que esa cosa llego entonces tienes que venir con nosotros.

-¡Akane, por favor! ¡No seas terca y obedece!

-¡Ranma no puedes luchar solo contra eso!

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? -me preguntaste frustrado, tus ojos estaban abnegados en lagrimas -¡Yo no puedo ir, y no quiero que estés aquí cuando la bestia llegue! ¡Te lo ruego Akane, vete!

-¿Por que? ¿Por que no puedes venir? ¿Que esta pasando? -exigí saber con desesperación.

-¡Por que me importas, por que te amo y no toleraría verte morir! ¡Tu no, cualquiera menos tu! -gritaste tomándome de los hombros y zarandeándome con fuerza.

-Ranma... -murmure impresionada. Esa... Esa era la confesión que había esperado desde hace tanto tiempo. ¿Realmente había oído bien? ¿De verdad estabas admitiendo que me amabas?

-Akane... ¿Me amas?

Tu pregunta me tomo desprevenida y nerviosa baje la mirada al suelo, pero después de un momento, decidí tomar valor y admitirlo, tal como tu lo habías hecho.

-Si Ranma, te amo... -confesé mirándote sonrojada.

¿Pero que estaba pasando? ¿Por que llorabas, Ranma? ¿Por que me mirabas con tanto dolor mientras densas lagrimas corrían por tus mejillas?

-Lo siento tanto Akane, perdimos mucho tiempo... Y todo fue mi culpa. Llevo años amándote y ahora, cuando al fin tengo el valor para decirlo -tus palabras se detuvieron al no poder contener las emociones -Siempre quise que tu fueras mi esposa, mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos... -confesaste acariciando mi rostro -Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿Que? ¿Pero... Por que? -pregunte en un hilo de voz.

-Por que ahora, lo único que importa es que debes alejarte de mi. Si realmente me amas... Te alejaras de mi.

-¿Por que, Ranma? ¿Por que me dices eso? ¡No puedes primero decirme que me amas y después alejarme de tu lado! -grite con rabia. Sintiéndome acorralada y confundida -El verdadero amor no abandona, yo quiero que vengas con nosotros... Quiero que estés conmigo... Quiero ser tu esposa

Una pobre sonrisa se curvo en tus labios.

-Hay Akane... Como siempre, tan terca y tan boba -comenzaste a decir, riendo sin convicción -Si tu supieras... No entiendes nada, eres una distraída.

-¡Entonces dime! ¿Que ocurre? ¡Por favor, no entiendo!

-Lo se... Y no quiero que jamas lo entiendas. Si por mi fuera, haría que murieras sin entenderlo -me dijiste con una expresión de infinito sufrimiento -Lo único que debes entender, es que eres lo mas importante que tengo y no quiero lastimarte, así que por todo ese amor que siento por ti, debo alejarte.

Fruncí el ceño, sus palabras estaban consiguiendo confundirme aun mas.

-Tu jamas me dañarías -asegure sin dudar pues mi confianza hacia tu persona era total. Podía poner mi vida en tus manos.

Note como abrías la boca intentando responderme, sin embargo, algo te lo evito... Algo dentro de ti que te obligo a retroceder tambaleante mientras sostenías tu cabeza con ambas manos, clavándote las uñas con fuerza. El temor y la confusión ante tal situación me estaban descomponiendo por dentro y mi corazón empezó a latir con furia.

-¡Ranma! -intente llamarte.

-¡Maldita sea, solo lárgate Akane! -gritaste mirándome suplicante.

Yo enmudecí intimidada ante tu desequilibrada mirada, advirtiendo con horror como en un pobre intento por controlarte, desgarrabas con furia tu propio rostro mientras gruñías... Por fin entendía todo.

¡No, esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Esto tenia que ser una de mis tantas pesadilla! Tu... Tu no podías ser "La bestia"... Tu no podías ser ese sádico asesino. ¡No podías ser ese monstruo que había destruido toda mi vida!

Tanta era mi turbación al ver tu transformación que no me di cuenta en que momento dejaste de luchar y te lanzaste a mi, envolviéndome en tus brazos con tanta fuerza que me hacías difícil la simple tarea de respirar. Y todo empeoro cuando me besaste, lo hiciste con tanta furia que mis labios dolían.

Incrédula sentí como tus dientes perforaban la carne de mi labio inferior, haciéndome chillar por el dolor y probar mi propia sangre antes de que te apartaras de mi boca para comenzar a oler mi cuello. Cuando menos se di cuenta ya estábamos forcejeando. Yo me defendía aterrorizada y te rogaba que reaccionaras, pero la fuerza que tenias era mucho mas grande y al no encontrar otra salida comencé a patearte con fuerza, hasta que finalmente logre hacerte gruñir de dolor.

Logre que me soltaras, pero solo para tirarme al piso y ponerte sobre mi. ¡No, Ranma, no! ¿Donde estaba el dulce muchacho que había llegado de china? Aquel que había ganado mi corazon sin que me diera cuenta... Ese no eras tu. Eso era un monstruo.

Pronto recordé el cuchillo que se supone, debía tener para protegerme ¿Donde estaba aquel cuchillo? Entre el nuevo forcejeo mis ojos buscaron el objeto con desesperación, encontrándolo en el suelo. Debí haberlo tirado cuando me tomaste desprevenida... Aunque, siendo sincera... ¿Realmente seria capaz de usarlo contigo? No... Yo sabia que no.

Yo te amaba, y por mas que me pesara reconocerlo nada cambiaba eso, tenia tu nombre tatuado en mi corazon. ¿Y qué si tu debía ser el malo y yo la victima? ¿Y qué si tu eras un asesino? ¿Y qué si habías matado a todos? ¿Qué importaba todo eso? Al final de todo, no podía dañarte, no podía devolverle la vida a mi familia y ni siquiera podía recuperar la propia. ¿Matarte? Eso me parecía imposible, no me sentía capaz de hacerte nada. Tu eras mi única ilusión, eras mi esperanza... ¿Matarte? El rencor que sentía por tus actos deseaba matar a la bestia, pero al resultar ser tu esa criatura... Matarte seria como matarme a mi misma. Seria como matar el ultimo aliento que tenia de vida.

-¡Ranma, te lo ruego! ¡Reacciona! -chille frustrada, pero al no ver resultados te di una patada en la entrepierna. El dolor fue tanto para ti que me soltaste y yo intentando alejarme comencé a gatear.

Nuevamente fuiste mas rápido en colocarte encima de mi por atrás y llevando mis manos a la espalda me jalaste del cabello. ¡Oh, como dolía! El agarre era tan fuerte que cuando intentaba moverme el dolor era aun mayor.

Molesto me obligaste a levantarme y me aventaste con fuerza, estrellando mi cara en la pared para después caer lastimada precisamente cerca del cuchillo. Fue ahí donde descubrí que yo seria la próxima victima del monstruo que te dominaba. Y si no hacia algo, después seguiría mi padre y la tía Nodoka, así que olvidándome del dolor que sentía agarre el cuchillo con prisa para después incorporarme con dificultad mientras te apuntaba con el.

Ya de pie limpie la sangre de mi frente mientras escupía otra tanta, y al final me recargue un segundo en la pared cubriendo mis adoloridas costillas mientras veía a la bestia que te dominaba, parada frente a mi.

El monstruo caminó lentamente, aproximándose cada vez mas de manera relajada y repleta de confianza, sabiendo a su presa acorralada. Y yo decidí quedarme donde estaba, estando como estaba no llegaría a ningún lado ni lograría nada, únicamente enfurecerlo más.

¡Oh Ranma, mi pobre Ranma! Tenia que ayudarte de alguna forma, tenia que liberarte de eso... Por que yo sabia, que una parte de ti moría con cada persona que asesinabas.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir como sin previo aviso, me jalabas para apresarme contra tu pecho. No dispuesta a ceder comencé a patearte y forcejear. Pero era inútil, y lo sabia... Jamas podría ganarte.

Con pesar me di cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer y dejando de luchar, mis brazos te rodearon. Perturbandote un poco, logrando confundirte.

-Te amo, Ranma... -te dije abrazándote con mas fuerza -Se que no quieres hacer esto, se que no puedes contenerte y que te duele, yo también siento tu dolor... Y no dejare que sigas sufriendo -añadí comenzando a llorar.

La bestia se calmo y grande fue mi sorpresa al escucharte ronronear de forma cariñosa. Mi corazon se quebró en miles de pedazos por tu acción y estrujándote con todas mis fuerzas me puse de puntillas, detallando cada centímetro de tu rostro, el cual me miraba curioso por mis acciones.

-Nuestro primer beso fue cuando eras gato ¿Recuerdas? -murmure acariciando tu mejilla, sonriendo aun entre mis lagrimas -Es curioso, por que nuestro ultimo beso también lo sera -dije uniendo nuestros labios con desesperación. Llorando a mares e ignorando el punzante dolor de mis labios cortados.

Tu me correspondiste sin dudar, aun ronroneando. Con el mismo esmero salvaje que me habías demostrado con anterioridad.

"Te amo, Ranma... Ya no sufrirás mas" pensé mientras sin titubear, y a pesar del gran dolor que sentía en mi corazon, te heria en el estomago. Clavando el cuchillo hasta el fondo. Sabiendo que al dañarte así, seria solo cuestión de tiempo que murieras llevándote contigo las pocas gotas de vida que aun tenia dentro de mi. Matándome contigo.

Tu gritaste desgarradora-mente, pero no solo por el dolor... En tus ojos, incluso a pesar de esa mirada demencial, pude notar como te sentías enfurecido y traicionado. Así que perdiendo el control de nuevo, sacaste el cuchillo de tu cuerpo para después pasar su filo sobre mi garganta. Hiriéndome de muerte. Creando en mi cuello un mortal collar de tibia sangre que resbalaba rápidamente hasta mi pecho. Manchando mi pálida piel de tu color favorito, el rojo... Aquel que secretamente, también se había convertido en mi favorito.

Poco a poco, tu mirada cambio y al verme agonizando te tapaste la boca asustado mientras caías de rodillas con mi cuerpo aun entre tus brazos. Observando mi herida con lagrimas brotando de tus bellos ojos y una desesperación en tu rostro que me dolió incluso mas que la cortada en mi cuello. Mis ojos también bajaron a tu herida, verificando que no tenia buen aspecto.

 **.**

 **Narra Ranma:**

¡No, no, no! ¡Akane! ¡Oh mi dulce Akane, mi preciosa marimacho! Ver tu sangre brotando del cuello me hizo despertar de aquel demoníaco trance y volver a la cruel realidad. Ahora tu tersa piel estaba totalmente bañada en sangre, y al verte así, rápidamente soy consciente de lo que he hecho... Desesperado te abrazo, gritando tu nombre una y otra vez hasta que siento como mis cuerdas vocales se desgarran.

¿Que había hecho? ¿Que mierda te había hecho? ¡No, santo cielo! ¿Por que? ¿Por que estaba pasando esto? ¡Era un monstruo, un maldito y jodido monstruo! ¿Por que, Akane? ¿Por que no te marchaste? ¿Por que no me abandonaste como te lo pedí? ¡Yo te quería viva, yo te quería segura! Incluso cuando jamas pudiera volver a verte. Y ahora...

-A-Akane... No, por favor, no... Tu no, tu no... -dije con voz temblorosa. Trate de moverme para acariciar tu hermoso rostro pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre hizo que me detuviera, y como pude me toque sintiendo algo húmedo que brotaba de mi estomago. No necesitaba de ver mi mano para saber que era mi propia sangre.

-Estoy... bien.. ahora... estoy bien -susurraste entre cortada-mente por el dolor para después sonreírme pobremente. Yo te devolví la sonrisa con amargura y en un suave susurro alcance a decirte: "se mi esposa" -Si... -respondiste casi inaudible. Como si fuese un secreto entre los dos.

Tanto tiempo añore escuchar aquel "si" saliendo de tus labios, tanto tiempo soñé despierto con aquel día, imaginando que cuando llegara seria el inicio de una vida maravillosa juntos. Tanto tiempo creí que aquel día, el día de nuestra boda... Seria el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Y mientras me lamentaba, me incline sobre ti para besarte. El dolor del esfuerzo hizo que me quejara pero ignorando mi condición, te bese con extrema dulzura... Sellando nuestro matrimonio, convirtiéndote en mi esposa.

-Tranquila... mi amor, duerme... esto es solo una pesadilla **...** todo estará bien cuando despiertes -te dije de forma cariñosa. Tu me sonreíste entre lagrimas y trataste de asentir pero te fue imposible -Ahora si, eres mi esposa...

-Tu... esposa... para siempre... -respondiste mientras tu mano temblorosa estrujaba mi mano, para después de unos segundos, cerrar los ojos pesadamente y soltarme. Hundiéndote en las suaves almohadas de la muerte. Desvaneciendote en mis brazos, exhalando tu ultimo suspiro y dejando de existir.

Al quedarme solo, supe que ya no tenia ningún motivo para vivir. Una vida sin ti seria una agonía peor que cualquier tortura física existente, así que sin dudarlo tome el cuchillo y lo clave a gran velocidad directo en mi garganta. Haciéndolo con tanta fuerza que incluso escuche los huesos de mi traquea crujir.

Pronto... estaríamos juntos y eso era lo único importante. Con estos pensamientos, sentí como la tan deseada inconsciencia volvía a envolverme de nuevo, rogando que esta vez, me llevara contigo, mi amada Akane... Para siempre.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¡Arriba el penúltimo capitulo! (Y me gusto mucha mas que el epilogo que subí, no cabe duda, el drama es mi fuerte... No el terror :v)**

 **Wow, debo decir que todas estamos encantadas con el apoyo que ha recibido el fic hasta ahora. Chicas, chicos, ¡Leer sus teorías fue lo máximo! Un millón de gracias por ese apoyo incondicional.**

 **Como pueden ver, en este capitulo finalmente se descubre quien es la bestia (Y algunos ya se lo imaginaban, muy bien por ellos) pero eso no lo es todo, aun falta saber sus motivos. Quizá algunos motivos ya se los imaginen, quizá otros no. (Me encantaría escuchar sus teorías de nuevo mis pequeños detectives)**

 **Espero de todo corazon, que les guste este capitulo que humildemente les comparto y si no, que al menos los entretenga por un rato. Con esto termina mi participación en este maravilloso fic de "Las Arpías de Nerima" Ojala en un futuro podamos volver a leernos en otra historia.**

 **Mis hermosas y talentosas Arpías, fue un verdadero honor trabajar con ustedes ;)**

 **El proximo capitulo esta escrito por la talentosa Maryviza. Se que lo van a disfrutar muchisimo.**

 **Y bueno, generalmente aquí seria donde contesto a sus bellos reviews, pero en esta ocasión solo voy a contestarles por PM a los que tengan cuenta. Y a los que no, pero que me dejaron un review si les contestare por aquí:**

 **Guest: ¡Oh si! ¿Que demonios paso? Jejeje... Lo mismo pensaría yo si no hubiese colaborado en el fic :v Es terrible imaginar como evolucionaron las cosas y ahora que se sabe quien es la bestia, peor es imaginar que alguien en quien todos confiaban era ese sádico verdugo. Muchísimas gracias por regalarnos un poquito de tu valioso tiempo leyendo nuestro humilde fic, esperamos que te este gustando y ver tu huellita nos hizo sumamente felices. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Guest: ¡Que alegría que te gustara! Pues he de confesar que lejos de ser difícil trabajar juntas fue muy sencillo y divertido, todas las Fickers son muy talentosas y simpáticas, así que fue todo un placer unirnos para sacar esta idea. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer nuestra historia y sobre todo por comentar, tu opinión significa mucho para nosotras, llenaste nuestro día de alegría. ¡Nos leemos pronto, muy pronto!**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen esto lo hago solo por mera diversión y para entretenerles.**

* * *

 **¡Atención! ¡Peligro de Pseudo gore!**

 **"Recuerden que no existen los finales felices cuando hay una bestia cerca".**

 **Escrito por: Maryviza**

* * *

 **"EL ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO"**

 **Soun Tendo:**

Parece sacado de una película de terror, la vida de mis hijas, Genma, el maestro, todos muertos y de formas aterradoras, si lo hubiera sospechado siquiera, quizá las hubiera podido salvar, si hubiera sabido que Ranma era esa "bestia" jamás las hubiera dejado solas, ¿que clase de padre deja así a sus hijas?, soy el peor de todos. Y aun así no le guardo rencor, porque el único culpable de no protegerlas soy yo.

¡Mis hijas, mis preciosas hijas!, ¿ahora como debería seguir sin ellas en mi vida, como pretender que todo terminó? Que la vida feliz que alguna vez idealice ahora no es más que horror y dolor en mi alma.

Hoy el carmín del atardecer y el cielo con medias nubes, me hacen pensar que ustedes donde quiera que estén, tienen paz. Todos los días me levanto para pasar el día orando por sus almas.

El dolor es tan grande, el vacío que siente mi pecho no puede ser sanado y al contrario, cada día que pasa me sumo más en tristeza.

Hoy, también me levante peor que los días anteriores, es mi cumpleaños, y hubiera deseado tanto tenerlas aquí conmigo, aunque estoy seguro que pude sentir su presencia, prefería mil veces un beso suyo. Oír a Kasumi prepara el desayuno, que Nabiki me discuta un aumento en su mesada y los gritos de combate de mi pequeña, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cada que en mis vagas ilusiones imagino que se han ido de viaje y que Akane regresara con la noticia de que seré abuelo, que por fin tendría un heredero.

Camino a la cocina con un dolor en el pecho, cada que paso por ese lugar recordando el momento en el que te encontré inerte en un charco de sangre junto a Ranma, "murieron de amor" dicen los vecinos, y sin embargo vi el cuchillo y la herida de Ranma en el costado, Solo tú puedes hacer ese corte Akane, lo heriste y después él… te corto el cuello. ¿Qué llevo a Ranma a eso? A arrancarle la vida a tan bello ser, a ti a tus hermanas que no tenían culpa de nada.

Me prepare una taza de té de hierbas, como el que Kasumi me tenía listo todas las noches, te extraño tanto hija, todas las mañanas al despertar pareciera que huelo tus desayunos esperando tu llamado para sentarme a la mesa.

Camine por la casa con la taza humeante, tu habitación Nabiki, permanece tal y como la dejaste, con todas la cosas que compraste y la libreta con la que llevabas las cuentas de la casa, fuiste mi salvación cada vez que teníamos problemas económicos, tu sonrisa y altanería es algo que llevo clavado al corazón.

Con nostalgia sigo recorriendo los pasillos, la habitación de mi querido amigo Genma, nunca más volví a jugar shogui, tu muerte fue tan dolorosa, perder a un hermano de la forma tan cruel y despiadada… y pensar que fue tu propio hijo quien extinguió tu vida, me duele pensar en el odio que Ranma guardaba en su interior.

Al llegar a tu habitación, hija, no pude aguantar más y caí de rodillas llorando, maldiciendo al destino y a los dioses por ponerme este duro obstáculo.

—No puedo más—susurre para mí—no quiero estar solo, no puedo seguir sin ustedes.

Pase un largo rato llorando de nuevo recordando todo, pensando en por que Ranma no me mató también. Me levante y recogí la taza, el anochecer ya había caído y Nodoka vendrá por la mañana a su visita semanal. Suspire profundamente, ya no quería seguir con este dolor profundo. Despacio y sin ninguna prisa, fui hasta el dojo, otro lugar tétrico para mí, lugar donde se encontró a mi mejor amigo y que no volví a pisar a este momento, de la estantería saco lo necesario y salgo de inmediato.

Vague por el resto de la casa con ojeras marcadas por no dormir y por tanto llorar, descuide mi cabello y la barba deje de afeitarla, cada día tengo más canas. Me detuve frente al gran árbol junto al estanque me abrace a él y le pedí perdón por lo que iba a hacer. Me incline hasta tocar el suelo, frente a él, después frente a mi casa, y llore una vez más.

Subí a una de las gruesas ramas y ate la cuerda que llevaba conmigo, mis manos tiemblan pero no hay salida, ya pedí perdón por la cobardía que cometeré, pase toda la noche meditando pidiendo perdón por mi alma.

Amarre fuerte la soga a la copa y coloque la otra parte alrededor de mi cuello, permanecí de pie con la frente en alto y las manos en la espalda hasta que el sol me brindo su primer rayo de luz, fue mi señal, el momento indicado para dejarme caer, lo hice sin titubear con una sonrisa en los labios, no puedo esperar para reunirme con ustedes, hijas.

La soga hace perfectamente su trabajo siento la presión en mi cuello y me arrebata la vida en cuestión de segundos, fue liberador, por fin, por fin todo calvario terminó.

* * *

 **Nodoka:**

Las horas pasan lento en el cementerio, y como todos los días aquí estoy, impecable con mi kimono porque hoy es día de purificación, encendí el incienso frente a los restos de Ranma y Akane, queridos míos me hacen tanta falta, pareciera que día a día carezco más de razón, pero como no perderla si mi adorado cometió actos tan aberrantes, de nada sirve "él hubiera", sé que habría cambiado todo, que ahora mismo estarías feliz casado con alguna chica, con Akane, si tan solo no hubiera dejado que lo separaran de mi lado cuando era un bebe, si hubiera obligado a su padre a quedarse conmigo y ser una familia…quizá.

Genma, querido mío, no quiero ser dura, ni cruel contigo, no después de cómo te encontré, debiste verme, por varios días no supe nada del mundo, los Tendo tan amables y acogedores me ayudaron, pero solo duro poco antes de verse envueltos en su propia tragedia, algún castigo divino debemos estar pagando.

Prendí incienso frente a las tumbas de todos, los Tendo y los Saotome.

—Hijo, mi precioso y único hijo, no puedo odiarte, sé que mucha culpa es mía— acaricie tu lapida—daría mi vida por tenerte de vuelta aquí, por acariciarte una vez más, por prevenir que todo esto hubiera pasado— coloque tus cenizas frente a ti—Un madre no debe llorarle a un hijo nunca. ¿Dónde estás mi niño? Te disfrute tan poco tiempo—Llore amargamente.

Hace unos días viví el último episodio de mi trágica vida, no solo sentí la muerte de mi esposo, después la de mi propio hijo el cual mató a muchas personas, las Tendo y por último, el suicidio de mi querido amigo Soun Tendo.

 **Flashback**

Esa mañana como de costumbre fui a visitarlo, era una forma de reconfortarlo, la tragedia que pasó en esa casa fue devastadora, iba solo por él, para mí no era agradable estar ahí, no sé cómo es que no me había vuelto loca con tanta sangre derramada de gente tan cercana. Entrar a la casa Tendo ahora producía miedo, y en mi caso tristeza y vergüenza pero como la única mujer era mi deber, se lo debía, no entendía como no me repudiaba después de lo mi hijo… me duele, lastima mi alma imaginar de lo que fue capaz.

Aquel día la puerta estaba abierta, pase sobre el pasillo y vi una taza sobre el kotatsu, lo llame y nadie atendió, algo en mi pecho hizo que me pusiera alerta, lo intuía, lo había visto tan depresivo como yo, y al llegar al jardín me horrorice de verlo balanceándose. Llore demasiado, frustrada, enojada, impotente.

La policía dice que nunca hubo tragedia como esta en toda la historia de Nerima. Desde ese día, todas la mañanas volví a la casa Tendo, limpie y limpie cada habitación, la lejía quemo mis manos, pero cada habitación quedo impecable, sin rastro de sangre. Tenía malos sueños constantemente, y limpiar se ha vuelto un ritual de purificación, al menos sé que así puedo estar distraída, antes de que llegue al noche y tenga que huir despavorida de la casa, cada día me siento más sola, más triste, lloro cada recuerdo de lo que pasó, las noches se han vuelto terribles, solo hay sangre y destrucción, sé que los dioses no están contentos, que me llaman pero no tengo valor.

* * *

—Fue duro también dejarte partir Soun—me pare frente a tu mausoleo— ¿cómo pudiste dejarme toda la carga? no soy tan fuerte—caí de rodillas—ya fue suficiente de tanto dolor Soun, entiendo tu decisión pero mírame, solo soy una mujer, no puedo con todo esto.

En cada tumba coloque las cenizas que le correspondía. Frente ellos ofrecí mi katana envuelta perfectamente en un lienzo blanco en señal de respeto, me senté sobre mis rodillas y la acaricie—mi fiel compañera, a nadie y mucho menos a ti podría deshonrarte con la sangre de alguien tan cobarde como yo, gracias por ser mi amiga y compañera, por ir conmigo en este largo viaje.

En este punto no sé si lo que haré es un acto de cobardía o solo una salida para dejar tanto dolor atrás, no sé bien que me espere después de cometer tal acto aberrante, pero de todas maneras mi vida se apaga cada día que lloro y que sufro la ausencia de todos.

La casa Tendo está muy silenciosa sin ustedes, la han saqueado llevándose todo lo que había de valor, dicen que por las noches sus almas la visitan. ¿Por qué no han venido a verme a mí, eh? La gente trata de evitar pasar por ahí, dicen que esta maldita.

—Ya no puedo con este dolor, con las miradas de lástima que me dedican al pasar en la calle, otros ni siquiera se me acercan pensando que les pueda traer mala suerte estar cerca de mí. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? …Por favor, vengan por mí, ¡POR FAVOR RANMA, GENMA YA VENGAN POR MI! —Lloré inconsolable sobre las lapidas—¡No quiero seguir aquí! ¡Quiero estar donde están todos! ¡¿Por qué son egoístas?! —La gente alrededor me mira gritar de dolor pero deja de importarme, ¿qué más da?

Pasaron minutos y recupere el porte, ese de mujer elegante que ante cualquier circunstancia sabe mantener la calma, esta será la última vez, y prepare todo, las cenizas ya estaban colocadas cada una en su lugar.

—Kasumi deje ese mandil precioso con el que siempre te recuerdo—Lo puse cuidadosamente junto a sus cenizas.

—Nabiki, esta cajita donde siempre tenías sus ahorros es para ti, por fortuna los ladrones solo se llevaron el dinero.

—Genma, amor mío tu pañoleta sé que la extrañas.

—Soun, tu cinta negra siempre impecable como tu cabello.

—Ranma, traje de regreso tu trenza, lamento haberla cortado pero era el único recuerdo que tendría de ti—Cuidadosamente la bese y la puse frente a tus restos

—Akane, pequeña, este listón amarillo, sé que es tuyo, Ranma lo guardaba entre sus cosas, sé lo mucho que te gustaba tu cabello largo, mi hijo alguna vez me lo contó.

Cuidadosamente desempaque el almuerzo que delicadamente me hice desde temprano, y despacio saboree el arroz y los camarones, me serví un poco de mi bebida especial en una copa de champagne, raspo mi garganta la primera vez, pero la trague, y comí un poco más de arroz, la gente que pasaba me veía sonriente por primera vez en muchas semanas, el tiempo se agotaba y seguí saboreando mi comida favorita, tome un pan al vapor, seguido de otro trago de mi copa.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando las náuseas empezaron, era normal, pero como toda mujer honorable mantuve el semblante tranquilo y agradable, mi garganta quemaba cada vez más, y el aire se hacía escaso, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, comí el ultimo bocado y todo estaba delicioso, serví una copa más y la bebí de un trago, eso debía ser suficiente. Me hinque y perdí perdón por mi osadía. Los recuerdos importantes pasaron por mi mente como una película, mi infancia y juventud, el día que conocí a Genma y la vez que cargue por primera vez a mi hijo y vi esos ojos azules, mi tortuosa espera por años para volver a verlo. Todo fue en poco tiempo, jadee fuerte para inhalar aire pero ya era imposible, mi visión se nubla y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Era casi medio día, el cielo estaba despejado y un ligero viento acariciaba mi rostro, aspire profundo ya sin poder obtener aire, sintiendo un poco de sosiego en mi interior. La ambulancia y los médicos nada pudieron hacer.

La lejía como siempre hizo su trabajo, y todo resulto bien, la bebí y había limpiado mi cuerpo, así como seguramente podría limpiar mi alma.

* * *

 **Ranma:**

Las pesadillas cada vez se vuelven más tangibles, ya no sé distinguir entre el sueño y lo real no, de nuevo todos burlándose de mí, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta lo mucho que me lastiman? Les he ayudado a todos, los he salvado más de una vez ¡Por qué me señalan! ¡Por que se ríen de mí! —Mi cabeza da vueltas, grito desesperado, y de pronto todo se transforma en ansias de venganza, de callar esas risas, todos los días, diferentes escenarios y la misma constante, no soy suficiente para ser una artista marcial, ¡SOLO SOY UN MALDITO FENÓMENO DE CIRCO QUE CON AGUA SE CONVIERTE EN MUJER!

—¡Padre!, ¿¡Dolor!? ¡Qué sabes tú del dolor si nunca te aventaron a aun pozo con gatos hambrientos! ¡SI NO TE HUMILLAS CONVIERTIENDOTE EN MUJER! ¡Qué sabes de lo que siento! ¡Te odio! —Mi cabeza da vueltas y un centenar de gatos se dirigen hacia mí, sé que no es real, aun así logro entrar en Neko-Ken y entonces olvido.

Fue la primera víctima y no sospeche nada.

—Maldito viejo ridículo, hoy vi cómo es que robo las pantis de Akane, ¿no entiende que ella es mia? —Al irme a dormir y tratar de descansar usted maestro, usted me obligo a ponerme ese ridículo traje de baño, ¡YO NO SOY MUJER! Estaba furioso y lo vi bebiendo perdido de borracho, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, gatos y más gatos llegaron a mí, haciendo que pasara lo que necesitaba, entre en estado Neko después todo fue borroso.

—¡Maldita sea Tatewaki! ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO SOY MUJER! ¡Deja de tocarme!, ¡¿Akane nunca será tuya?! ¡Solo eres un estúpido niño rico! Tú y tu hermana deberían estar muertos, de todas formas no son útiles para la sociedad —Esta vez soy yo el que desea tener gatos cerca, el que desea estar convertido en gato para saciar la curiosidad de venganza en los Kuno, y eso pasó, un enorme tigre apareció frente mí llamado por mi mente, esta vez costo menos trabajo, lo hacía por voluntad propia, si es una pesadilla puedo matarlos, y nadie saldría lastimado.

Al despertar y enterarme de la muerte de los hermanos Kuno me asuste, creí que eran sueños premonitorios, pero por alguna extraña razón sonreí, mi mente me jugaba sucio al estar contento.

Con Nabiki y Kasumi fue distinto, ¡oh Kasumi!, tu único error fue salir por la noche para comprar un poco de huevo, trato de resistirme al neko que se apodera de mí, pero fue inútil, fueron una presa fácil, aunque debo reconocer que Nabiki si se lo merecía, ¡¿acaso pensó que usarme como lo hizo no tendría consecuencias?!— mi respiración es más agitada, los pensamientos de venganza cada vez son más difíciles de controlar. Al despertar veo una herida en mi brazo, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó pero en la casa hay gritos. Recuerdo ver el cuchillo cerca del cuerpo de Nabiki y empiezo a recordar, pero es imposible, ¡yo no soy un asesino!... solo… solo es una coincidencia, sí, eso es, solo una extraña coincidencia. Me sentí como la peor escoria sobre la tierra, al avanzar las semanas me sentía más nervioso, estuve a punto de irme de Nerima para no causar problemas.

Un día Gosunkugui entro a la escuela y mi mente empezó a jugar conmigo, a mi memoria llegaron cual ráfaga recuerdos de él y Akane, empecé a alterarme, por su culpa ella estuvo en el hospital, maldito pervertido, el enojo empezó a apoderarse de mí, estaba por sucumbir a ese deseo interno pero me negué, corrí lo más rápido que pude, hui a las montañas para alejarme de todo, ¡estoy desesperado! ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel! ¡Yo no soy malo!

Apenas oscureció y lo único en lo que podía pensar eran gatos y más gatos de todos tamaños viniendo hacia mí, y yo ¡Y YO NO ERA CAPAZ DE ALEJARLOS! Me envolvían, me arañaban; resistí lo más que pude pero fui débil y no recuerdo nada más. Desperté en mi habitación con dolor de cabeza, ¡Maldita sea! estaba seguro que había vuelto a pasar y sabia también que Gosunkugui no había salido vivo, era tan débil.

No salí en varios días, pero Akane insistió en que debo detener a esa bestia, quiere averiguar, siempre tan terca, pero tampoco puedo dejarla sola, aunque ahora corre más peligro conmigo, soy una basura.

Ojala tuviera el valor para matarme, ojala pudiera decirle a mi madre que use su katana conmigo, pero soy demasiado débil, he llorado como un niño asustado de lo que pasa por las noches. Pasaron varios días en los que no dormí, me obligo a permanecer despierto para no herir a nadie, me estaba volviendo loco, las voces en mi cabeza no me dejan, las pesadillas donde todos se burlan de mí, son demasiado reales, ese imbécil besando a Akane, ese idiota quitándomela ¡No te rías de mí! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Akane es mía! ¡Él la tocaba, la estaba acariciando! La furia y los celos desmedidos, siento como si me quemara por dentro ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! …¡NO, NO, ESTO NO ES REAL! Estoy agitado, mi cabeza da vueltas, grito con todas mis fuerzas y nadie me escucha, Ryoga la sigue besando… ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡AKANE! ¡AKANE, NO PUEDES CORRESPONDERLE!.. Fue todo. Un largo y siniestro maullido fue lo último que escuche antes de seguramente entrar en Neko-Ken. Cuando regrese a la normalidad al día siguiente, ni siquiera quise escuchar las noticias. Akane me conto que la bestia había atacado a Ryoga y a Ukyo, era horroroso lo que yo podía llegar a hacer, no fui al funeral, no era digno de algo como eso. Al avanzar de los días, mis ojeras eran más marcadas y la desesperación aumenta.

Estoy por rendirme, las pesadillas continúan y dos días seguidos obtuve dos víctimas más, Azusa Shiratori fue nada, a veces pareciera que ya no soy dueño de mi cuerpo, que basta una pequeña provocación para una devastadora venganza esa niña no tenía culpa de nada, otro error como Kasumi, La casa esta tan triste y tan tenso el ambiente que da miedo. Akane no duerme, todo el tiempo está asustada, ella piensa que Shampoo podría estar detrás de todo, y no sabe cuan equivocada esta. Ellas tuvieron una pelea hoy, Shampoo insensible grito que si hubiera podido ella misma hubiera matado a Ukyo, y amenazaba a Akane nuevamente con que se alejara de mí y alcanzo a lastimarle un brazo, amenazante le dije que se fuera y me obedeció. ¿Qué se creía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle daño?! Sé que no la merezco, que después de lo que he hecho ella me odiara, y no podré vivir con eso, podrían partirme en mil pedazos y desollarme vivo, pero no sería nada comparado con el desprecio de Akane.

Esa noche caería una fuerte tormenta, y mi retorcida mente no paraba de pensar en Shampoo, ella es un peligro para Akane y su familia, ¿Acaso yo podría? ¿Acaso sería capaz de…de? ¡NO, no lo haré! ¡Es inhumano! Va en contra de todo lo que mi padre me enseñó…Pero vamos, si no lo hago tú, puede herir de nuevo a Akane y a ella ¡nadie la toca! Rebasaste los límites. Mi mente de nuevo jugaba con mi razón y ya estaba perdiendo, Llore tan amargamente, extrañaba a mi padre y al maestro, y pensar que yo fui capaz de hacerles daño me consumía, me iría al infierno y no terminaría de pagar mis pecados, ya no tenía momento de paz, estaba demasiado cansado. La tormenta me arrullo, estaba pensando en partir de este mundo, y si me haría no dejaría desprotegida a Akane, es algo que aun en mi locura tenía claro. Y por primera vez en muchos días me dormí por voluntad propia… Lo siento Shampoo

Esta vez fue diferente, lo recuerdo todo, Shampoo no pudo siquiera meter las manos, pero la maldita logro herirme, he cambiado, casi no hablo, y lo que es correcto se esfumo de mi vida, acepto mi realidad, soy un asesino ¡YO SOY LA BESTIA! El olor a sangre es algo a lo que ya me acostumbre, es algo necesario para mí, tengo momentos de lucidez, pero estar en medio de pesadillas constantes aun despierto, es lo peor.

Akane… Pequeña Akane, después de lo que he hecho ¿aún me consideras un afeminado? ¿Sigo siendo repulsivo? ¿Aún te burlas de mí por no ser lo suficiente para ti? ¿Aun crees que soy un cobarde?, tienes razón en decir que soy un pervertido, hace tanto que quiero hacerte mía, probar esos labios y tocarte. Pensé.

Camine hasta la cocina y ahí te vi, la cordura esta por abandonarme, pero me resisto todo lo que puedo pero de nuevo estaba pasando, contra la bestia perdí desde el principio, deje que se apoderada de mí, y del hombre, de Ranma Saotome no queda casi nada.

No quiero hacerte daño, Akane, mi Akane, solo mía. Dios extíngueme de este mundo, si acaso debo morir… morir como lo pienso es el único consuelo que me queda, a manos de la mujer que amo y así fue.

Desearía que todo fuese una pesadilla, pensé que morir sería la solución, pero para alguien como yo es el primer paso, este infierno donde camino entre sombras tratando de buscarte oyendo solo tus desgarradores gritos, sin encontrarte, sin poder acercarme a ti. Y después de cada cierto maldito tiempo algo o alguien me regresa a la casa Tendo, todo está sucio, y abandonado, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y no puedo salir de aquí, todo se arremolina en mi cabeza y me desespera no poder saciar mi sed, un sonido gutural escapa de mi boca y el maullido que me caracteriza aparece, tengo sed, la bestia necesita sangre.

* * *

—...Y dicen que cada 12 años, la bestia regresa para cobrar más victimas

—¡No digas tonterías Hiro! Solo es una tonta leyenda—dos adolescentes platicaban afuera de la casona Tendo, abandonada hacía 60 años después de la llamada "Tragedia de La bestia".

—Mi madre dice que la gente que entra ahí no vuelve a salir, y a decir por el lugar es demasiado tétrico, las puertas no se abren y todo está lleno de maleza.

—¡Te reto a que lo hagas! Sera divertido explorar ese lugar.

—No estoy loco Sato, y será mejor que nos vayamos hoy es la noche de los espíritus y llámame miedoso pero no entrare jamás a ese lugar—dijo decidido el chico.

—¡ANDA! No sea aburrido —Son ojos suplicantes y llenos de brillo observo a su amigo.

—Está bien, está bien—habló resignado— pero solo hasta el patio y no más, no entraremos a la casa.

—¡Lo prometo!

Saltando sobre la gran puerta Hiro y Sato llegaron al patio, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, todo estaba oscuro no había ningún tipo de luz alrededor. Pronto los chicos llegaron a donde alguna vez hubo un estanque.

—¿Dijiste algo Hiro?

—No, no he dicho nada, e…ese árbol es donde dicen que se colgó el patriarca de la casa—temeroso hablo, observando entre la oscuridad de la noche el tenebroso y espeso árbol.

—Recuerda que… que solo… es una tonta leyenda—su voz tembló

Entonces como aquella vez 60 años antes, el maullido siniestro de un gato se escuchó dentro de la casona, los chicos asustados intentaron salir, intentaron, pero fue inútil. Nunca más se supo de aquellos chicos, solo entre rumores y de voz den voz decían que la bestia había saciado su sed.

Fin

* * *

¡HOLA!

Estoy tan emociona de de terminar este primer proyecto con mis queridas Arpias! todo salió de maravilla y aunque unas somos menos experimentadas, me deleite de lo lindo con las platicas y todo la organización, fue maravilloso, y esperen mas de nosotras, todo lo incomodo que se puedan imaginar dentro del fandom, así como lo mas romántico, o dramático que puedan pensar. Pronto tendrán noticias nuestras otra vez.

Mil gracias a todos por acompañarnos hasta el final de esta historia, por sus comentarios (por cierto en breve les responderé, perdonen la tardanza) por regalarnos un ratito de su tiempo, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazoncito. 3

A que si logramos confundirlos, esperamos lo hayan disfrutado, tomando en cuenta que, no hubo final feliz, pero que quedaba perfecto para el día de muertos que se celebra en México.

 **Queridas Arpías** , ha sido un enorme placer de verdad estoy encantada con ustedes, Las amo!

 **Karo** , a ti mi querida amiga y beta Soul mate, gracias por todo tu apoyo, se que a veces presiono, pero mira que bonito quedo, love you sis!

 **...Y por ahí nos leemos, cuando la bestia este de buenas y la inspiración nos lo permita...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía, hago estas historias como pasatiempo y sin ningún ánimo de lucro…**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje y contenido inapropiado, terror gore, muerte de personaje, etc. Obra de totalmente de ficción, las ideas y argumentos que aquí se expresan no reflejan los deseos, pensamientos, acciones o intenciones del autor, se recomienda discreción.**

¡Oh amor poderoso!, que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras de un hombre una bestia…

William Shakespeare

 **LA BESTIA DE NERIMA**

 **SPIN OFF**

 **% JanneST %**

 **IT'S A RUMIC WORLD**

La luz del día atravesaba la delgada piel de sus parpados y se colaba hasta sus retinas. Se movió intentando cubrirse los ojos con la almohada; no quería levantarse aún, sin embargo, no encontró su almohada y de pronto fue mas consciente de la extraña sensación que la embargaba. El suelo bajo su cuerpo no se sentía como su cómoda y confortable cama…

Abrió sus ojos, desorientada y sorprendida registro todo aquello a su alrededor. Pero claro que no estaba en su cama, en primera su cama no estaba afuera a la intemperie y en segunda… ¡ni siquiera estaba recostada en una cama! ¿Dónde estaba?

Se incorporo, recargando sus manos en el suave y verde pasto donde al parecer había estado durmiendo, mientras intentaba reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, el entorno se le hacia vagamente familiar, como un lugar que hubiese visto alguna lejana vez…

A sus espaldas había una vieja casona de dos plantas. La antigua construcción lucia bastante vieja y derruida y ella tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, en otros tiempos, con una vieja gloria que parecía ya completamente perdida. Ella había despertado en el jardín de la casa cuya alta barda no le dejaba ver mas allá de la extensión de la propiedad.

El impecable aspecto del jardín, cuidado y fresco, contrastaba notoriamente del aspecto sombrío y derruido de la casa y de la galera de junto, a la que se vio inexplicablemente atraída. Camino hasta la enorme galera y leyó la inscripción de la tablilla de la entrada "Dojo Tendo".

Estaba en el … ¿Dojo Tendo? No imposible, debía ser una extraña broma, pensó, mientras ingresaba en el lugar.

Hola, ¿hay alguien? – pregunto a la nada, pero no le llego respuesta…

Estaba por darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, cuando escuchó un extraño gemido que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, pero… tal vez alguien necesitaba ayuda, tal vez el dueño de la casa se había lastimado, pensó, y a tientas avanzo más hacia el interior, la luz que tan brillante resplandecía afuera, apenas se colaba por la entrada dejándola apenas siendo capaz de distinguir algo entre la penumbra del interior y parecía que había alguien en el suelo.

¿necesita ayuda? – cuestiono de nuevo

Solo le llegaron de nuevo unos cuantos gemidos ininteligibles, parecía que a cada paso que daba todo se ponía más oscuro y cada vez podía distinguir menos, entonces cuando parecía estar a un par de metros de la persona en el suelo, las luces se encendieron de pronto.

Se llevo las manos a la boca para contener un grito y no vomitar. Ahí en el suelo estaba un cuerpo clavado al tatami de las manos, con las piernas amarradas, tenia el rostro y el cuerpo despellejado, la mandíbula despegada del resto del cráneo, las vísceras regadas a su alrededor destrozadas en el sanguinolento charco donde reposaba y un enorme cuchillo enterrado en su ojo derecho, a su costado alguien había acomodado la piel arrancada para formar una tétrica silueta…

Horrorizada vio como la hinchada y grotesca lengua parecía moverse dejando salir los gemidos que habían llamado su atención.

De pronto sintió una oscura presencia cerca de ella y un gruñido monstruoso pareció salir de todas partes y al mismo tiempo de ningún lugar, aterrada dio la vuelta y corrió fuera del Dojo, sintiéndose perseguida y sin pensarlo entro desesperada en la vieja casona, tropezó con el escaloncillo de la entrada y cayo a los pies de las escaleras

¡Ayuda! – grito, pero nadie contesto

Aun podía sentir la oscura presencia a sus espaldas y su penetrante mirada en ella, asustada se ayudo del barandal para ponerse de pie y corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación mas cercana y la cerro tras ella buscando dejar fuera al monstruo que la perseguía.

Dentro de la habitación se dejo resbalar con la espalda pegada a la puerta hasta caer sentada, sollozaba asustada, pero por encima de sus sollozos noto un sonido de goteo, como cuando las gotas impactan contra agua estacada. Quito sus manos de su rostro para mirar al frente, justo para observar el momento exacto en que una pesada gota caía al rojo charco en el suelo, aterrada levanto la mirada buscando de donde había caído esa gota.

Colgado a la lampara de techo que alumbraba tenuemente había un bulto chorreante y en el momento preciso en el que levanto la mirada, el bulto cayo pesadamente como la gota directo al charco en el suelo, este pareció convulsionarse unos segundos para luego moverse. Hacia ella se arrastraba como gusano lo que parecía ser un anciano calvo, su rostro arañado ya no tenia labios y su cavidad bucal parecía llena de coloridos y ensangrentados trozos de trapo, tenia un brazo y una pierna totalmente arrancados, el brazo restante no era mas que un trozo de muñón ensangrentado

¿Modelarías esto para mi querida? – resonó contra todo pronóstico; su voz rasposa, tétrica y chillante

Del charco de sangre surgieron de repente unas manos, se arrastraban con los dedos y parecían tener amarrados a ellas lo que parecía era un sostén y una tanga del color de la sangre. Un gruñido gutural se oyó entonces y el monstruo que creyó dejar fuera cayó sobre el viejo con un enorme baúl, apenas unos segundos antes de que la bombilla del techo explotara como había explotado la cabeza del viejo bajo el peso del baúl.

Desesperada se levanto de un salto y sale de la habitación aterrada de lo que puede pasar si la bestia la alcanza, corre por el pasillo y no se detiene hasta llegar a la cocina con la bestia al acecho a su espalda.

Entonces la mira… esta de espaldas meneando algo en un platón frente a ella. Pronto termina su labor, coge la pieza en sus manos y se voltea hacia ella.

La cena estará lista muy pronto – le asegura con una amable sonrisa en su desfigurado rostro, le falta un ojo y el otro cuelga fuera de su cuenca, los jirones de piel que aun le quedan tienen un raro aspecto; parece derretido y cocido al mismo tiempo, sus costillas están expuestas y sus vísceras cuelgan chorreantes por sus piernas. Camina suavemente hasta dejar el recipiente lleno de sangre, vísceras y carne sanguinolenta en la encimera, luego mira hacia la pared de costado en la que ella no había reparado antes

Parece que al final seremos mas en la cena, hermana – dice con el mismo tono dulce de antes

No puede evitar seguir su mirada y ahí en la pared contraria observa un torso clavado a la pared con cuchillos fuertemente enterrados, la cabeza unida al torso gira y clava su mirada de odio, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y sus cortos cabello enmarcándola, sobre ella. De la nada un cuchillo atraviesa la estancia hasta clavarse en el centro de su rostro. Se da la vuelta y se aleja entre tropezones, sus ojos llorosos vuelven borrosa su vista, sabe que la bestia ha lanzado el arma

¿Lo ves hermana? No se debe ser grosera con la familia y los invitados – puede escuchar que replica la joven dulcemente

Solo quiere salir de esta casa maldita, escapar de esa presencia oscura y cuando cruza el portón principal de la entrada sus peores temores se hacen realidad, aun aquí fuera de esa casa el monstruo la persigue.

¡ayuda! – grita desesperada

Las calles están desiertas, pero no deja de pedir auxilio; se desespera, a cada paso que da siente a la bestia cada vez mas cerca a su espalda, aterrada se acerca a un enorme portón, aporrea con fuerza rogando que abran hasta que el portón cede y se abre bajo su insistencia.

Ayuda por favor – ruega, siguiendo los ruidos que se escuchan al fondo del enorme jardín. Da la vuelta a los arbustos que obstaculizaban su visión y se horroriza.

Frente al enorme estanque hay un hombre con su espada de madera, su ropa rasgada y bañado en sangre, con la espalda destrozada y rodeado de negros pétalos regados por el suelo ensangrentado a su alrededor. Levanto un trozo sanguinolento de algo que parecía un brazo del suelo y lo lanzo al estanque

Disfrútalo Sr. Tortuga – murmuro con voz rasposa y se inclinó de nuevo para tomar algo mas

Incrédula pudo observar la cabeza que sostenía unos instantes antes de lanzarla al estanque, los largos cabellos negros ondearon mientras la cabeza giraba en el aire, antes de caer en el agua.

Ese era el ultimo bocado Sr. Tortuga – dijo y luego se volvió hacia ella – pero mira parece que ha llegado otra deliciosa presa – comento señalándola con el boken

No, por favor – gimió asustada, incapaz de moverse del terror. De pronto del estanque salió un cocodrilo gigante, atrapo con sus enormes fauces al hombre y lo arrastro hasta el fondo del mismo mientras el agua se teñía de rojo escarlata. Soltó un grito de susto y sorpresa, sus piernas al fin parecieron responder así que corrió de nuevo enloquecida del susto. La presencia monstruosa que la perseguía reanudó su caza y pudo sentirla de nuevo a su espalda.

Las calles seguían desiertas y no podía hacer nada mas que correr huyendo y gritando por una ayuda que no llegaba. De algún modo en esa carrera llego a las instalaciones de un colegio y rogando encontrar a alguien, entro con la bestia pisándole los talones.

Dentro revisaba cada aula en busca de alguien, quien fuera que pudiese ayudarle, pero la escuela parecía vacía. Entre los abandonados pasillos lo único bueno que sintió fue que parecía haber perdido a la bestia que la perseguía.

Cruzo una puerta y termino en la biblioteca, miro alrededor, un manchón rojizo llamo su atención y de pronto pudo sentir a la bestia en su cercanía, contuvo la respiración asustada y busco esconderse entre las enormes repisas plagadas de libros, y de nuevo esa sombra roja, a su izquierda, a su derecha, en su frente y a sus espaldas, se movía de un lado a otro persiguiéndola, acorralándola…

Huyendo llego a un espacio libre en la biblioteca rodeado solamente de las enormes estanterías, vio a un chico arrodillado en el centro de el espacio encendiendo velas que formaban un circulo en el suelo, con símbolos extraños en su interior que parecían escritos con sangre, dentro del dibujo de una estrella encerrada dentro del círculo de velas, en las puntas de esta había pequeños y deformes muñecos

Y ahora he aquí la pieza central del ritual – murmuro el chico pálido, con moradas bolsas bajo los ojos hundidos, los labios resecos curvados en una maliciosa sonrisa y su aspecto cadavérico, sosteniendo una muñeca con tan sospechoso parecido a ella que la dejo sin aliento, acerco la muñeca a la vela que sostenía en su otra mano y ella pudo sentir el calor en su piel como si estuviera acercándose a una enorme pira de ardiente fuego.

De la nada los libreros de alrededor se tambalearon y comenzaron a caer uno a uno sobre el chico, el primer impacto hizo volar la muñeca lejos de sus manos e ir a dar hasta sus pies, el resto de estantes hizo la presión suficiente para exprimir al muchacho y la sangre comenzó a manar de debajo de estos.

Un gruñido amenazante salió de las penumbras y reemprendió la huida, espantada salió del Furinkan y corrió sin rumbo, bajo el ahora oscurecido cielo, pronto las nubes ennegrecidas comenzaron a soltar su carga, el viento comenzó soplar con fuerza y los truenos resonaban con fuertes estruendos. Resbalo por la lluvia, con dificultad se puso de pie y dio con un restaurante al que ingreso buscando refugio, parecía de nuevo haber escapado por los pelos de aquella bestia sedienta de sangre.

El ambiente parecía asfixiante en el interior de aquel local y de pronto un extraño aroma golpeo sus fosas nasales, olía a agua podrida y lavanda. Por encima de todo el ruido de la tormenta escucho el chillido de las ratas, avanzo unos pasos y llego a la cocina de el local, en el suelo entre un charco de sangre diluida con la putrefacta agua de lavanda estaba el destrozado cadáver de una gata morada, con la cabeza partida era devorada por las ratas que se daban un festín con sus entrañas. Una de las ventanas se abrió de pronto dejando entrar el sonido de la fortísima lluvia, un gruñido gutural se oyó de nuevo y hasta las ratas huyeron aterradas, alguien o algo lanzo una silla con fuerza que se estrelló muy cerca de donde ella estaba de pie, intento huir, pero la jabonosa y putrefacta agua de lavanda la hicieron caer, gateo unos metros hasta la salida donde consiguió ponerse de pie y huyo hasta entrar en otro local más apartado.

Bienvenida- le dijo una voz amable y se permitió suspirar de alivio, pensando que al fin había encontrado alguien que la ayudase – La especialidad de hoy es el okonomiyaki de cerdo frito – agrego la voz y ella se volteo para mirar a su anfitriona

Lloro de nuevo aterrada cuando vio que la mujer que le hablaba era un cuerpo sangrante y arañado que sostenía un platón con un pequeño cerdo negro que parecía haber sido freído en una mano y en la otra, lo que debía ser su decapitada cabeza de largos cabellos castaños y penetrantes ojos azules. De la penumbra a sus espaldas se alzo una enorme pala con un filo tal que partió sin problema alguno el tétrico cuerpo decapitado, las mitades cayeron hacia los costados contrarios, la cabeza rodo hacia un lado y el cerdo frito cayo hacia el otro, dejándolos eternamente separados.

Abrió la puerta y huyo de nuevo de la oscura presencia que había seccionado el cuerpo, corriendo por las vacías calles sin importar la lluvia que arreciaba con fuerza, a pesar de los tropiezos y caídas por culpa de esta, esa presencia monstruosa que no hacía más que acosarle y perseguirle, la hizo correr sin detenerse hasta llegar sin saber cómo a la pista de hielo. El ruido de los patines raspando el hielo se podía oír por encima de una empalagosa melodía, que sonaba muy suavemente, a lo lejos en la punta contraria de la pista a donde ella se encontraba vislumbro a la patinadora que se movía con gráciles movimientos y que poco a poco fue acercándose y permitiéndole distinguir con cada metro mas cercano su traje y cuerpo destrozado, que realizaba impecable su rutina dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre y vísceras por toda la pista, de pronto la patinadora clavo su vista en ella

¡Tu! ¿has visto a Lidyanne? Mi precioso Lidyianne, seguro tú lo tomaste – acuso de pronto la chica patinando furiosamente hacia su dirección, asustada se alejo de la pista y se ocultó detrás de una pared cercana, lloraba y gimoteaba sin control por todos los horrores que había visto hasta entonces, se dejo caer hasta el suelo mientas lloraba, no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, poco le importaba ya si la bestia la atrapaba, estaba harta de huir y encontrar un horror tras otro. Repentinamente fue consciente de que ya no podía escuchar la música de fondo, quito sus manos de sus ojos y observo que ya no estaba más en la pista de hielo. No, había vuelto al jardín de la que ahora recordaba era la casa Tendo y estaba sentada junto al estanque koi, el ruido del roce de una cuerda atrajo su mirada y pudo ver el cuerpo colgante de aquel hombre que había elegido el camino de la cobardía o tal vez... el de la liberación…

Su gran cuerpo se mecía con el aire haciendo rechinar la cuerda y ondear sus largos cabellos negros, sus morados e hinchados miembros caían inertes acompasados a la tétrica melodía de la cuerda que le había arrancado la vida. Consternada aparto la vista, después de todo lo que había visto, acompañar al hombre en ese sueño eterno casi le seducía. Asustada del rumbo de sus pensamientos siguió el caminillo de piedras que ella sabia conducía hasta el Washitsu de reunión familiar. Una vez en la pasarela de la entrada alguien pronuncio su nombre, con voz calma y atrayente. Como hipnotizada siguió la voz a través de la casa hasta la cocina…

Esto ha sido tu culpa – dijo con voz dura, sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada contra las encimeras, su cuello cortado y la sangre resbalaba empapando sus ropas

No – gimió cerrando los parpados incapaz de ver, la mirada acusatoria grabada en sus ojos

Claro que es tu culpa – otra voz distinta, abrió los ojos de golpe y ahí estaban todos, el anciano, el hombre del dojo, la decapitada y su cerdo mutilado, la gata morada, la patinadora, el hombre del boken con la cabeza de su hermana, la chica clavada en la pared de la cocina, el chico del ritual y el hombre del árbol, todos y sus cuerpos putrefactos le enterraban sus miradas acusatorias y de reprobación

Claro que es tu culpa, mi hermana merecía su final feliz – replico la castaña, poco quedaba ya de el dulce amable tono que la caracterizaba

Todas queríamos nuestro final feliz, no ese final abierto que derivo en esto – reclamo otra

Que explicaciones tienes para dar – increpo otro

Tu provocaste esto, tú le hiciste esto al hombre que amaba – agrego furiosa la peli azul, su pálida mano señalado la puerta trasera y ahí estaba… la bestia… no había duda era inconfundible esa sensación de ahogo y persecución que en ella despertaba, sus fieros ojos azules parecían perdidos, sin vida, su negra trenza estaba desecha y su sien tenia las marcas de sus garras clavadas, la herida en sus estomago sangraba profusamente, se movió agazapado hasta tenderse en el regazo de su amada, que acaricio sus cabellos con ternura

Esto es tu culpa – acuso de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de ira se clavaron de nuevo en ella y todos se unieron en reclamos. La bestia perdió la calma, se erizo y clavo sus ojos desquiciados sobre ella por perturbar a su amada. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó al suelo sollozante

No más, por favor, no más – lloro aterrada con las manos sobre los ojos, sabiendo que la bestia venia hacia a ella y ya era incapaz de huir, las voces resentidas taladraban sus oídos, llenas de odio, resentimiento y dolor en los reclamos que no era capaz ya de procesar y de pronto… el silencio…

Abrió los ojos desconcertada, ya no estaba en la casa Tendo. Estaba en un panteón, a unos metros una mujer castaña y elegante pronuncio su nombre, atrayendo su mirada. Sostenía entre sus manos una copa e hizo un gesto hacia ella, como si brindara antes de beber el contenido. Su mano libre señalo algo a su costado antes de desvanecerse en el suelo, siguió con la mirada la trayectoria que indico y entonces leyó la inscripción en la lápida junto a ella

Rumiko Takahashi

Para el mundo

Ranma ½

"It's a Rumic World"

Me desperté agitada, con el corazón bombeando a toda maquina en mi pecho, aun recostada pasé mi mano por mi frente perlada de sudor

Que horrible sueño – murmure mientras intentaba calmar mi pesada respiración

¿Un poco de agua, Rumiko Sensei? – ofreció una voz

Si, por favor – respondí distraída… con una extraña sensación inconsciente – espera ¿Qué? – grite y me incorpore de un salto en la cama

Le ofrecí agua Sensei – replico una de las 6 chicas que me miraba expectantes al pie de mi cama, debían ser fanáticas, a juzgar por sus elaborados disfraces de personajes icónicos en Ranma, las mascaras en sus rostros con las caras de Akane, Ranma-chan, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi y Nabiki. Casi podría sentirme orgullosa del gran trabajo cosplay que hicieron, casi…de no ser porque, no parecían del todo amistosas. No cuando "Akane" llevaba un mazo enorme en mano, "Shampoo" una espada sospechosamente real, "Ukyo" una enorme pala cuadrada, "Kodachi" un boken de madera, "Ranma-chan" un puño americano y "Nabiki" ella no parecía llevar nada… al menos nada a la vista, pero su mirada astuta, basto para ponerme los pelos de punta

¿Quiénes son? – pregunte espantada

Nosotras somos… las arpías de Nerima – respondió "Nabiki"

Debería volver a dormir Rumiko Sensei – dijo "Ukyo"

Si, pero no se olvide, queremos continuación y final para Ranma – exigió "Shampoo"

Y queremos boda – agrego "Akane"

No se le vaya a olvidar o volveremos – aseguro "Kodachi" tendiéndome el vaso con agua… lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue la imitación de la enloquecida risa de Kodachi Kuno… esa agua debía tener algo…

Hasta Ranma sabe que no debe comer nada ofrecido por Kodachi… que ingenua – pensé para mis adentros…

Palabras:

Washitsu: Una gran sala que sirve como sala de estar y comedor y la localización más frecuente en la casa Tendo, ya que la familia pasa mucho tiempo aquí.

Participación especial de:

Marivyza como Ukyo Kuonji, Kalpana R Saotome como Akane Tendo, Hanna-chan95 como Nabiki Tendo, AkaneSaotome4 como Kodachi Kuno, A. Redfox como Shampoo y JanneST como Ranma-chan.

¡Hola!

Y vengo aquí con mi algo tardía participación en este genial e interesante proyecto de las "Arpías de Nerima"; Marivyza, Kalpana R Saotome, Hanna-chan95, AkaneSaotome4 y A. Redfox.

Chicas les agradezco muchísimo por permitirme ser parte de este grupo que sea ha convertido en un bello grupo de amistad sincera, son todas muy talentosas e hicieron brillar este proyecto a lo grande.

Y bueno a ustedes, que han leído esta historia con semejante derroche de talento, solo puedo esperar que este pequeño Spin off, basado en lo escrito por las demás arpías, sea de su agrado y quieran comentarlo…

¿Reviews? =D

Saludos… un beso… nos leemos… %-JanneST-%


End file.
